Mortal Kombat: Consequences
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Fifth in the Consequences Series. When his family is abducted, Secretary Blake has no other choice but to appeal to Sonya Blade for help in getting them back. Problem is that Sonya had been kicked out of the Army 15 years earlier following the Netherrealm War, thanks in part to Blake and his father. Sonya has long since settled down, but now she has to face the ghosts of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat: Consequences**

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

 **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios, while the Consequences series is mine. This was inspired by handidandi's **In With The Old, Out With The New** , in which Sonya – having disobeyed orders in regards not only to bring in a Black Dragon for questioning following a raid in which she killed Kano but also getting a number of S-F soldiers killed – is forced to resign from the military or face a court-martial, in which she will be stripped of her rank and dismissed (the military officer's version of a bad conduct discharge). Granted that Kano had raped Cassie out of spite after she had won a fight for her freedom, (yes, you read that right), he had it coming. This time around, Captain Blake (the future Secretary Blake) is going to be the bad guy in this. As I have modeled him after Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish from **Game of Thrones** ), it's fitting.

Originally, I was going to have Sonya as the bad guy, as she would screw her ex-husband over to the point that he was forced to relocate to Seido, but I scrapped that idea.

 **Mortal Kombat: Consequences** is the fifth in the **Consequences Series** (following Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma – which is still ongoing due to writer's block – and Game of Thrones) in which the hero is screwed over and the bad guys receive their comeuppance.

 **Part One**

Note: The President of the United States is modeled after Gary Oldman. General Blake (Secretary Blake's father) is modeled after Brian Cox.

Fort Charles – nine months after the Netherrealm War

The whole court-martial was a sham, Sonya Blade realized. One big sham.

She had been resting at home with her family when word came that she was being charged with insubordination and failure to follow orders. Sonya had called bullshit. Especially with General Brad Blake and his son leading the charge.

Sonya had nothing but disdain towards Captain Drew Blake. And despite being higher on the pecking order, she also had a negative view on his father, General Brad Blake. As it turned out, General Blake and her late father, Herman Blade, had a long, bitter rivalry, one that ended with her father's death while on assignment.

Since the first Major Blade was deceased, General Blake and his son decided to go after the second Major Blade.

It had all stemmed from a tip from a confidential informant on the payroll of the U.S. military. The Black Dragon had a warehouse located in the outskirts of Seattle, and Sonya – given her past history with chasing after the Black Dragon – was tasked with raiding the warehouse.

However, Sonya had received word from Kenshi Takahashi, one of her informants and a freelance member of S-F, that she was leading her team into a trap. Kano had purposely leaked out the info to his mole – the confidential informant – knowing that she would act on it. Waiting for her was ninety Black Dragons, armed to the teeth, their orders made clear: leave no survivors. Kano himself would be the one to kill Sonya.

Outnumbered 3-to-1, and with no backup, Sonya gave the order to withdraw. In doing so, she saved the lives of thirty men.

But for General Blake, it was the perfect opportunity to slander the daughter of his most hated rival, and to deliver S-F to his son.

Sonya stood at attention in front of the podium. She was the epitome of perfection in her service dress uniform; the dark green jacket and perfectly creased trousers showing off the black stripe on both her sleeves and on the outer side of her trousers which identified her as a commissioned officer. If one did not notice that, then the golden oak leaf on her jacket shoulders was more than obvious.

General David Blake sat in the middle of the bench, acting as if he was a king. He looked at Sonya as if she was a cockroach that needed to be squashed. Sonya responded by looking at the general with nothing but contempt. The man wasn't even a Judge Advocate, yet he managed to bully and intimidate his way onto the bench for this hearing. His son, Captain David Blake, sat in on the hearing, the smug grin not leaving his face.

Also present, in a show of support, was Sonya's 30-man assault squad. Those who owe their lives to Sonya when she called off the raid.

"Major Blade," General Blake began, holding Sonya's dissertation detailing the events of the raid that did not take place. "Please explain in your own words the events leading to your refusal to follow orders in regards to Operation Clipped Wing."

Sonya kept her cool. "About three weeks ago, we received word from a confidential informant about the location of a Black Dragon hideout near Seattle. I volunteered to lead the raid, as I was the one with the most knowledge in regards to the Black Dragon organization and its major players."

"And in the hours before the raid? Then what?" prodded/demanded General Blake.

"I received word from a personal informant of mine in regards to the warehouse in question. The warehouse was indeed a Black Dragon hideout, but there were ninety Black Dragon operatives inside, heavily armed. Among them, was its chieftain, Kano. We would have walked into an ambush. I made a judgment call, and called off the raid."

"Of whom your long-standing rivalry is well-known," General Blake said. "Who was your 'personal informant,' the one who supposedly warned you of this supposed trap?"

"Kenshi Takahashi, General."

"Ah, yes. The 'master swordsman and telepath,'" Blake said with disdain. "And why isn't he here to corroborate your claim, Major?"

"Mr. Takahashi was not summoned to this hearing, nor was he unable to, due to a long-term assignment of his own, in regards to the Red Dragon," Sonya replied. "Captain Flagg can just as easily corroborate my..."

"So you took the word of an informant, one who we do not know about, and refused to follow orders in leading the raid," one of the Judge Advocates said, cutting Sonya off.

"Mr. Takahashi has always been honest and straightforward with me. He has fought alongside myself and my husband during the Netherrealm War."

"And yet, Kano was in your words, 'honest and straightforward' with you when he convinced you in becoming his informant, did he not?" Blake demanded.

"That was before both Major Briggs and myself found out the hard way that he was the leader of the Black Dragon," Sonya replied. "I was captured, along with my fiance at the time. I was tortured, and was forced to watch as Kano executed him with a bullet to the head. It was also due to the torture I endured that I lost my unborn child from a miscarriage."

"Yet, you had the chance to capture Kano, but you relented in an act of cowardice," General Blake said in a self-righteous tone. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

Sonya took issue with that. "What would you have me do then, General? Lead thirty men to their deaths against ninety heavily-armed soldiers? Leave my husband a widower and my daughters without a mother? My actions ensured that thirty men lived to return home to their families."

"They knew the risks when they signed on for Special Forces," General Blake replied, unmoved, dismissing Sonya's rebuttal with a wave of his hand. "As did you, Major."

"Big talk for someone who couldn't hack it in S-F," Sonya said in a mocking tone, "let alone your son."

"Watch your tone, Major," General Blake warned. "We will reconvene in thirty minutes with a verdict on this matter. You are dismissed in the meantime."

* * *

It didn't take very long for the tribunal to make its decision. As Sonya had expected, Blake and the four Judge Advocates had ruled against her. Not surprising, but still a shocker.

Once again, Sonya found herself standing at the podium as Blake issued his verdict.

"Major Blade, you have been found guilty of insubordination. Normally, this charge would result in your dismissal," General Blake said, with a look of phony sympathy. "However...we shall be merciful in light of your...past contributions, and instead, hand down a demotion in rank to Second Lieutenant, and relieve you of your command as Commander of Special Forces. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Aside that this entire court-martial is nothing more than a joke, General?" Sonya said, pronouncing Blake's rank with sarcasm. 'Yeah, Johnny's been rubbing off on me,' she thought.

"Careful, Lieutenant," General Blake said, pronouncing Sonya's new rank in a cold tone. "Even my mercy has its limits."

"You call this mercy, General?" Sonya bit back. "You call demoting me and forcing me to become subordinate to your son mercy? The only reason why he has those bars is because of nepotism. In other words...you."

Blake's face was turning red, but Sonya kept on going.

"You know for a fact that I saved lives by not falling into the Black Dragon's trap. But you don't care for that. You're not even a Judge Advocate, yet you forced your way into this hearing. All you care about is railroading my career just to spite my late father, of which your hatred towards him is well known among the rank and file. Since he's deceased, I am the next best target."

"Enough!" General Blake bellowed, now on his feet. "One more word out of you, Blade, and I will see that you are sent to prison and given your dismissal for your insolence!"

Sonya thought about telling General Blake to go fuck himself. She glared at him, who had a look of abject rage on his face despite the fact he had just destroyed the military career of his daughter's nemesis. Captain Blake, however, had a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

But there was Johnny and the girls.

"I guess I have no other choice then," she said.

General Blake settled back into his chair. "I'm glad that you are now thinking clearly, Lieutenant," he said, now calm. "You will report to Captain Blake tomorrow at zero-nine-hundred for reassignment."

"No. You misunderstand, General," Sonya said.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"If saving the lives of 30 men is what cost me my career..." At this, Sonya's hands went for the golden oak leaves, which identified her as a Major, the youngest one in the Army's history. She only hesitated for a moment before ripping the rank off her shoulders and slamming them down on the podium. "Then the problem is not me, is it?"

This single act of defiance worried the other Judge Advocates, as they had not seen this coming from Sonya.

"Given the choice of living as a civilian and continuing to work under a military that condemns their officers for saving lives...I choose the former," declared Sonya.

Her hand then went for the Special Forces patch on her jacket's sleeve. This, she also ripped off, and placed on the podium beside her former rank. "My father would be ashamed. But not of me. He would be ashamed of all of you."

"Lieutenant Blade," one of the Judge Advocates pleaded, "please reconsider! You don't have to do this!"

"Reconsider?" Sonya repeated, glaring at the Judge Advocate. "Reconsider what? You made your choice. And I made mine. I'm done. Consider this my resignation from Special Forces and from the Army. Effective immediately."

That said, she turned and stormed out of the courtroom, passing by Captain Blake, who had a smirk on his face.

General Blake leaned back in his chair, while his fellow judge advocates whispered among themselves. He had to admit that Sonya's resignation was unexpected. He had expected her to swallow her pride and accept his son as her new commanding officer of Special Forces.

He was wrong. Sonya Blade was definitely Herman Blade's daughter.

His look of victory was short-lived, however, when one of the thirty men – of whose lives Sonya had saved when she refused to go through with her orders – stood up, walked over to the podium where Sonya's rank and patch laid, and proceeded to remove his Special Forces patch and placed it alongside Sonya's rank, right before turning around and walking out.

The look of confidence soon turned to worry when three more patches, ripped from the uniforms of the men, joined the pile.

"Wait! Stop! You can't do this!" Captain Blake shouted, leaping to his feet.

Four patches then turned to seven. Eleven. Fifteen.

"You are members of Special Forces! Remember that!" Captain Blake shouted again, but to no avail. "You have your duty!"

Ten more patches joined the pile, bringing the number to twenty-five. Twenty six patches. Then three more, bringing the number to twenty-nine.

"This is treason!" General Blake bellowed, red-faced. This was not in his plans in regards to S-F.

"No. This is our resignation from S-F," the last officer – Captain Clark Flagg – replied, before tossing down his patch and walking out of the courtroom.

* * *

Venice, California – two months later.

Rather than a multi-million dollar mansion, Johnny Cage made his home inside a three-story warehouse that he bought out and converted into his condo. Sonya admitted to herself that she liked the setup Johnny had. The first floor served as the garage. The second floor was the condo itself, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and twice as big as any other condo in L.A. But the third floor was Sonya's favorite – a workout center, complete with weights, punching bags, a treadmill, and MMA mats fashioned into an impromptu ring.

Compact, yet spacious and efficient. Even Jax had to admit – albeit grudgingly – that Johnny had a nice place.

It had been two months since Sonya had been dismissed from the Army. Since then, she had been wallowing in a combination of self-pity and frustration. Johnny knew that the Army was her life. But now, that was unjustly taken from her. Even Johnny called the court-martial bullshit, as Sonya did nothing wrong. She saved thirty lives, but at the cost of her career. Instead of the mandatory general discharge, Sonya was given a dismissal – the officer's version of a bad conduct discharge.

For Blake and his son, however, their victory would become a Pyrrhic one. When Captain Blake had taken command of S-F, the remaining 119 members had already turned in their patches and resigned, both in support for Sonya and leaving Blake in command of S-F without any members, their crimes in regards to forcing Sonya out of the military now public knowledge.

S-F was dissolved days later. Captain Blake was left with nothing.

Johnny couldn't imagine what would happen if his acting career was unjustly taken from him. Honestly, he probably would have gone nuts a long time ago.

But now, despite being a devoted mother to Cassandra and Roxanna, Johnny was starting to get very worried for his wife. Even Jax – who never got along with Johnny – agreed that Sonya was reaching her breaking point. She was like a caged animal who upon being unleashed, would hurt anyone within reach.

Speaking of Jax, the former major and his family were visiting from their farm upstate. The relationship between the former revenant and the action star had been a shaky one. During Jax's time as one of Quan Chi's undead slaves, Johnny had married Sonya, while leaving his own wife a widow, pregnant with his daughter.

Aside from marrying Sonya, there was the fact that both men had been on opposite sides during the Netherrealm War. Jax had almost killed him had it not been for Raiden and Sonya; the former being able to not only keep Johnny alive and reviving Jax, Subzero and Scorpion, and the latter for beating down Quan Chi.

Jax had reconnected with Vera in the nine months following his resurrection, and was a doting father to little Jacqueline. And as much as the bionic-armed man hated to admit, Johnny Cage was a good father to his and Sonya's twins, Cassandra and Roxana Carlton Cage, and a good husband.

Sonya was out on the beach, staring out into the ocean. Johnny knew this, as he was watching her from the living room window of the condo, seeing as how his home faced the beach. He had meant to talk to her earlier, but was called away for a meeting at the film studio in regards to his latest film. The actor knew his wife's schedule in the two months following her dismissal from the military like the back of his hand: morning jog, tend to Cassie and Roxie, train in the upstairs gym, and go to the beach for an hour for another session of self-loathing/self-pity before coming back inside.

"You need to talk to her."

"You think I haven't tried that, Briggs?" Johnny replied as the bionic-armed man stood beside him. "She keeps shutting me out, or telling me, and I quote, to 'Fuck off.'"

"She always was stubborn," Jax said.

"I know," the actor conceded. "Sonya lived and breathed the Army. If I had my career torpedoed the way hers was, I'd probably go nuts myself."

"Probably would be for the best," Jax snorted. "Less shitty movies in the world."

Johnny scoffed. "Your wife would be pissed about that," he said, as Vera was a fan of his movies. "Speaking of Vera, where is she?"

"Looking after Jacqui and the girls," Jax replied. "She really enjoys being an aunt."

Johnny sighed. He turned from the window and walked towards the front door, pausing only to pick up his shades. "Hold the fort down, tin-man. Gonna have a chat with the missus."

Jax groaned, but nodded. "God, I hate your movie references, Cage..."

"Your wife loves them," Johnny replied as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

On the beach, Sonya Blade stood, watching the ocean. The former major was dressed down in a simple sleeveless shirt and denim pants. Her favorite pair of tennis shoes were on her feet. It had been two months since the life she knew was now gone, taken from her. She had resigned her commission, but was still given the dismissal out of spite.

Now, she didn't know what to do.

Sonya sensed movement from behind her. She knew that it was her husband. But she didn't turn around. She sighed. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to deal with anybody, not Jax, not Vera, and especially not her husband.

"What do you want, Cage?" Sonya demanded in a tired, yet angry tone.

Johnny didn't flinch at his wife's harsh tone. He'd seen worse from her. "You did the right thing in saving the lives of those men, Sonya," he said in a calm tone.

The disillusioned woman sighed harshly. "The brass didn't see it that way," she replied. Her husband had showed her nothing but support in the aftermath of her dismissal, and she was pushing him away. But she had to admit that John Carlton had the patience of a saint when it came to her.

Seeing that she didn't push him away, Johnny saw that as a positive sign from her. He made his way to his distraught wife, and gently, yet firmly, wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonya was only four inches shorter than her husband, five-foot-ten to his six-foot one.

Sonya said nothing, nor did anything. But she mentally promised herself that if Johnny tried to seduce her, then Quan Chi wouldn't be the only man whose nuts she'd crush into his stomach with her feet.

"Talk to me, Sonya. Don't shut me out."

Sonya blinked. That, she did not see coming. Then again, her husband did beat down Shinnok and saved her life. Even now, her husband was full of surprises.

"Do you know where the name Pacific came from?" Johnny asked. Sonya shook her head. "The name came from Ferdinand Magellan during his worldwide trip. He encountered favorable winds on reaching this side of the world, and it's because of those winds he named the ocean _Mar Pacifico_. 'The Peaceful Sea.'"

Sonya relaxed in her husband's arms.

"They don't know a good soldier when they see it. Raiden knows your worth. Jax and Vera both knows your worth," Johnny continued when Sonya remained silent. He gave her a squeeze. "And I know your worth. As a fighter, as my wife and as a mother."

Still locked in the embrace, Sonya turned around, and gave her husband a soft smile. "Thank you."

Johnny smiled back. It wasn't one of his confident smirks, full of bravado and swagger. This smile was genuine. "Your smile was missed, babe," he whispered.

"You were doing good before you called me that," Sonya said, frowning slightly. Her expression softened. "But I appreciate the compliment." She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I'm sorry...for being a total bitch to you," she apologized. "You've been trying to support me and..."

"Apology accepted," her husband replied, cutting her off. "You can say I got tired of watching you mope around the place all day. I was worried. So was Jax and Vera, and you know that if Jax and I agree on something, then it's serious."

The couple was silent after that for a few minutes. "What do I do now, Johnny?" she whispered, looking at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "The Army was my life. And it was taken from me..."

"You do the only thing you can do. Start over," her husband replied as he wiped his wife's tears away. "The only thing we can do when we fall down is pick ourselves back up. Something my old sensei told me."

"And if you couldn't act? If that was taken from you?"

"Oh, I'd flip out. Then I'd move on. I know it's hard, hon, but you're a fighter. No matter what happens now, I'll be by your side."

Sonya sighed. "It's...still hard for me. I worked hard to get where I was at, only for it to be taken from me out of spite towards my father."

"If you want, I can bust their balls for you," her husband suggested. "Give them your regards when I do. Anyone who screws with my leading lady will get Caged."

The thought did have merit, but Sonya shot that down, as much as she wanted to see her husband crush Papa Blake's nuts alongside his son's, she did not want to see her husband in jail. "Thanks, but no. You're needed here with the girls...and with me," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Aw...you do care for me," Johnny teased.

"I thought you realized that when I caved in Quan Chi's balls to save your life."

"At least you're smiling again," Johnny said. "For what it's worth, you'll always be Major Blade to me."

Sonya smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. Despite his faults (which were many), she admired Johnny for his honesty and commitment. Behind the couple, two government-issued SUVs pulled to a stop on the street in front of the condo. The couple heard their arrival and turned around. From the first SUV, out stepped a man and a woman. Both were dressed in dark suits, and moved with a purpose.

"You expecting company?" Johnny asked.

Sonya shook her head. At the same time, the female in black noticed the couple approaching and signaled her partner, who stood by the woman as Johnny and Sonya stepped onto the sidewalk.

"No solicitors, unless you're from the studio," Johnny began, while Sonya rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jesus Christ, Cage," under her breath.

The man and woman flashed their badges. The woman's badge showed that she was an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, while her male counterpart's badge was that of the United States Secret Service.

"Johnny Cage, I presume?" the female asked.

"You're looking at him."

The male agent then addressed Sonya. "And you're Sonya Cage."

Sonya's eye twitched. "It's Blade," she corrected, lightly punching Johnny in the shoulder as he snickered.

For some odd reason, she hated the fact that people assumed that she had taken Johnny's stage name as her own. Fortunately, Johnny didn't raise a big stink over the fact. It was one of the conditions made when Sonya agreed to marry him, that she would keep her last name, while their children would carry Johnny's legal and stage surname.

"You presence has been requested," the female agent said. "The both of you. Come with us, please."

Johnny looked at his wife. "Either someone likes you...or you must have pissed someone off higher up."

"Personally, I'm hoping for the first one," Sonya replied as she got into the SUV, her husband following behind her.

* * *

Minutes later...

Johnny and Sonya were taken to the Beverly Wilshire, one of the most expensive hotels in Los Angeles. Johnny should know, seeing as how he had shot a couple of his movies there. It was also a hotel of historic significance, seeing as how it was on the National Register of Historic Places.

Whoever it was that had summoned them had good taste, Johnny surmised. He stayed here on occasion, even brought Sonya here once.

They were ushered through a side entrance. After being searched for weapons, the couple was led through the hotel's kitchen, and taken into the dining room. It was almost empty, as there were several more Secret Service agents inside, watching their every move.

The reason for the presence of Secret Service agents emerged from a set of double-doors on the far end of the hall. Flanked by two more Secret Service agents, was a wiry man, around General Blake's age, with greying dark hair, trimmed goatee and a pair of reading glasses.

Sonya and Johnny recognized him instantly. William Spencer, the President of the United States.

"I trust my men didn't alarm the both of you too badly," Spencer said. When they replied in the negative, Spencer continued. "I believe you know who I am?"

"That we do, Mr. President," Johnny replied, shaking his hand. "An honor to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Mr. Cage." He turned to Sonya and shook her hand. "Miss Blade."

"Sir," Sonya replied.

"Please, have a seat," the President said, gesturing to the chairs opposite of him. All three sat down. A waitress came over with three glasses and a pitcher of water. She poured them all three glasses before departing back into the kitchen.

"This is unexpected. So what brings you to Los Angeles, Sir?" Sonya asked.

"Charity event with the wife," Spencer explained. "Even I need to take a break from dealing with the backstabbers and boot-lickers in Washington." He then interlaced his fingers together. "But that's not the main reason as to why I am here. I was away at a summit meeting when you were dismissed from the Army. When a dedicated officer such as yourself is unjustly court-martialed and dismissed from the military for saving thirty lives, I get curious. When said thirty men resign from S-F in protest in the wake of said court-martial, that concerns me. But when the remaining 119 members turn in their patches, that raises a red flag, one that not even the General of the Army and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs cannot ignore."

The President paused to take a sip of water. "Fortunately, my son-in-law helped fill in the blanks when I asked him about it. I believe you know him. Captain Flagg."

Now Sonya was surprised. "Captain Flagg is your son-in-law, sir?"

President Spencer nodded. "That he is. Bit wet behind the ears, but he makes my daughter happy. He speaks highly of you." He cleared his throat. "For the record, General Blake was not supposed to spearhead your court-martial, as his feud with your late father is well-known."

"So General Blake is dirty," Johnny guessed.

"The C.I.D. had him under investigation for quite some time for taking in bribes and kickbacks. The Judge Advocates at your trial were either in his pockets or he was blackmailing them into torpedoing your career. For all intents and purposes, you shouldn't have been put under the bus for saving lives. But unfortunately, the damage has already been done."

"So the dismissal still stands," Sonya said, shoulders slumped.

"Not exactly, Miss Blade," the Commander-in-Chief replied. "The Joint Chiefs ordered your case to be reopened. This time around, General Blake and his son were not present, although they did try to influence the court in letting your guilty verdict stand." He paused for a moment and pulled out a sealed envelope. "From the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Your guilty verdict has been expunged, and while you are unable to return to the military, your dismissal has been upgraded to an honorable discharge."

"I'll bet Blake and his son didn't like that," Johnny snorted.

"They didn't," confirmed Spencer. "Nor did they like the fact that General Blake was being brought up on corruption charges, as were the Judge Advocates who oversaw your trial. In a way, your trial has opened up Pandora's Box, Miss Blade. The Joint Chiefs gave him a choice: resign or face prosecution. Blake chose the former. The others were given their dismissals."

Sonya growled. "He resigns and keeps all honors, while I resign in protest and I get slandered? Even if I was given the chance to return to the military, I would still say no. It's too corrupt."

"I understand your disillusionment with the military, Miss Blade," Spencer said, "but at least now, you have a clean slate. The chance to rebuild your life."

The letter from the General of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Sure enough, as Sonya read the letter, she had been cleared of all charges, and while she couldn't return to the military, her discharge had been upgraded, her rank to Major restored. Accompanying the letter was a set of military discharge papers, showing that Sonya had been granted the aforementioned honorable discharge. The formal certificate would arrive by mail later in the week.

Sonya didn't know what to say. But the proverbial Sword of Damocles has been lifted off her shoulders. She had been found innocent of all charges. While she was no longer with the military thanks to Blake and his son, she would have the last laugh. Captain Blake had lost S-F, while General Blake had lost his own career.

Having read Sonya's letter and discharge papers over her shoulder, Johnny gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Congratulations, Sonya," he said.

Sonya folded the letter and discharge papers and placed them back inside the envelope. "Thank you, Mr. President," she said.

President Spencer smiled. "This is your second chance, Miss Blade. You want my advice? Don't squander it."

Sonya nodded and pocketed the envelope.

Then the President turned to Johnny. "As for you, Mr. Cage...my youngest son is a fan of your movies..."

"Say no more," Johnny said. "I always wanted to take a picture with the President. Works better for you this way."

"Fair enough," Spencer said.

After having a Secret Service agent snap a photo with both Johnny and the President shaking hands, followed by Johnny signing a couple of more autographs and taking pictures for the Secret Service agents, including Sonya taking a picture with her husband and the President, the couple were sent on their way.

* * *

Three days later...

After making sure that Cassie and Roxie were fast asleep, Johnny exited their room and walked back into the living room where he had left Sonya.

She was now in good spirits, a complete 180 from how she was when she returned home in disgrace. The letter and discharge papers were locked away in Johnny's security box, and placed inside their bedroom closet. The now-redeemed former major was dressed in her night clothes; a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of shorts. Her blonde hair was now out of the ponytail, brushed, the golden strands falling down her back.

Johnny may have been a superstar, but he enjoyed the simple things in life. One of these things was Sonya's smile. It was one of the reasons why she was his 'Number One Leading Lady.' Clad in only a pair of pajama pants, he walked over to his wife, who was on the sofa, finishing up her call to Jax.

Upon returning home from their meeting with the President, Sonya and Johnny had sat Jax and Vera down at the table and explained everything, Johnny showing them the pictures of himself, Sonya and the President, while Sonya showed Jax and Vera the letter and her new discharge papers. Jax and Vera had been overjoyed at the news of Sonya's vindication.

Johnny and Sonya had spent the last couple of days talking, Sonya opening up to her husband even more. She still had some problems in opening up emotionally, but she was working on those issues. Johnny's method of getting Sonya to open up to him was to let her vent. And it worked. She told him about her past, of losing her unborn child and fiance at the hands of Kano. She ranted and raved, all the while Johnny didn't say a single word. And she felt better at the end of it.

As it turned out, Sonya wasn't the only one with trust issues, as Johnny had been married before. His first marriage had ended in divorce upon discovering that Cindy was having an affair. He wanted this marriage between Sonya and himself to work.

Once she was finished with the call, she tossed the phone to the side, stood up, and walked over to her husband. "Johnny...thank you. For standing by me...even when I was trying to push you away."

"C'mere," Johnny whispered, enveloping Sonya in his arms. "You don't have to thank me, hon. It's my job to support you, just as you support me."

"Even when I don't like most of your movies?"

" **Especially** when you don't like most of my movies." He sounded amused. "So...what are you gonna do now?"

Sonya really hadn't thought about that. She had been set on making the Army a career. Now... "I...I don't know. I'd probably be miserable in a conventional line of work."

Johnny looked at his wife. "Sonya, we're Raiden's chosen warriors assigned to protect Earthrealm from otherworldly threats. I hardly think that's conventional."

"True. I guess I can go back to school. I hold a dual degree in Business Administration and History."

Johnny was impressed. "Well, aren't you full of surprises, Miss Blade."

Sonya kissed her husband on the lips, a quick kiss. "I was thinking about pursuing a doctorate once things settled down. Now, I got the chance."

"That's great," Johnny said.

"Wanna know what's even better? You're paying my way," Sonya said, grinning. "I don't know if I can apply for the G.I. Bill, and the process takes too long. So you're the next best thing."

"So, by me being both your husband and a top-paid movie star, you'd expect to attend college on my dime?" That amused tone was back in his voice. "Ask me nicely."

Sonya smirked. Then she drove her foot into Johnny's own, causing him to release her. This, she followed with a hard palm strike to the chest, stunning him. She then completed the attack by grabbing him and flipping him over her hip. Johnny landed on the hardwood floor. Then she was on top of him, all 140 pounds of her pinning him to the ground. She knew that Johnny outweighed her by a good sixty pounds. But she was actually enjoying herself.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, her tone seductive. "Please."

"You are so gonna pay for that, Mrs. Blade," Johnny said.

Sonya then squealed as Johnny reversed their positions; Sonya was now on the bottom and Johnny was the one pinning her, her hands held over her head by Johnny's own. Sonya didn't show no resistance. The fact that her legs were now wrapped around his waist proved that.

"If I wanted to continue, you think you'd be able to stop me?" Johnny asked.

"I know I could," his wife replied, wiggling her body underneath him. "But the real question you should be asking me is whether I want to."

Johnny grinned. "I think I know the answer to that." His expression then grew serious. "Promise me one thing, Sonya."

"What?"

"That you'll do right for our children, for yourself and for me."

"I will," Sonya said, all the while freeing one of her hands so that she could grab the back of Johnny's head in order to pull him down towards her.

Had Jax or Vera been present and had walked in on Johnny and Sonya making out on the living room floor, what they were doing would have earned them both a stern lecture from the both of them.

Not that neither person would listen. This was their home after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

NOTE: Now in canon, Johnny and Sonya divorced due to Sonya being unable to open up emotionally to Johnny, spending too much time at her job and not with her family. Sonya admits this in the MKX Comics when she and Johnny are chasing after Cassie and Jacqui following their kidnapping, and Johnny accuses her of this in the game itself. Here, seeing as how Sonya is no longer a part of S-F, that is no longer the case. She and Johnny are still married.

For shits and giggles, there are several cameos from other video games, simply because I was bored. Just note that the characters are used only.

Fifteen years later.

The Black Lotus Society – a criminal enterprise that has risen following the destruction of the Black Dragon, with their influence in Earthrealm and Outworld, given that their origins came from both realms.

The Black Lotus was ran by 'The Council.' The Council consisted of its leader, simply known as 'Number One,' and his nine adviser-generals, each given the codename of the eight planets in the solar system. The person who was to become Number One was voted in from the adviser-generals to serve as the leader of the organization for a term of twelve years. When the term was up, the leader would then step down and take the place of the adviser-general who succeeded him.

The Black Lotus stayed away from drugs and guns, but other than that, they had their hands full in organized crime. What set them apart was their strict code of conduct. For the poor and oppressed, they were looked upon as a Robin Hood-esque entity, as they give away their stolen wealth to the poor. But for the rich and corrupt, they were their worse nightmare.

They were harmless enough, not to be detected by any law enforcement entity, but should you kill any one of their numbers, then the Black Lotus will target the offending party's family.

It was a lesson that Captain Drew Blake – now Secretary Blake – found out the hard way, as the Black Lotus saw both men as a threat.

The Black Lotus had kidnapped his family while they were on vacation in Europe in response for a black-ops operation he had green-lighted in order to weed out the remnants of the Red Dragon. Blake himself could not attend, due to his being at several high-level meetings. The black-ops operation had left three Black Lotus members – a family – dead, slain by Blake's men. It had been an accidental killing, but it was something that the Black Lotus could not let slide.

As it turned out, the Black Lotus already had both the elder and younger Blake on their radar due to the corruption surrounding them. While General Blake was no longer in the military, he was acting as a kingmaker towards his son, with the goal of seeing him inside the Oval Office, to act as the power behind the throne, so to speak.

That was something that the Black Lotus could not stand.

* * *

In an unknown location, a meeting was taking place.

Ten figures – six men and four women – stood at a round table. On the hardwood surface, was the image of a lotus, the color of midnight, in full bloom. Their faces were concealed in masks of various design; one wore a Lucha Libre mask, another wore a simple balaclava, while another one wore a similar balaclava with a skull pattern, while two of the females had masks that looked at home at a masquerade ball.

As one, The Council recited the words that were the motto of the Black Lotus: "Praised to be the Order that has been brought forth from the very edge of Chaos."

As one, they sat down. Number One, identified by his skull mask, spoke first. "This meeting is now in session."

"I have a status report in regards to Secretary Blake," Lady Venus said, her face concealed by an intricate masquerade ball mask of black-and-gold. She spoke in a British accent. "He has paid the ransom of $50 million for the safe return of his wife and family."

"And has the package been sent to him?" Number One asked.

"It has, Number One," Venus replied. "He should be getting it within the next several days."

"And what of the family?"

"Kept in separated cells, and healthy," Brother Jupiter reported, wearing a ski mask, his English laced with his Colombian accent. "The daughter is pregnant, so we have her undergoing mandatory checkups to ensure that her and the child are healthy. Sadly, the husband has died from his injuries in trying to protect his family."

Number One nodded. "Anything else?"

Mother Earth – a woman wearing a Chinese-style mask, an obvious reference to her origin, if not the uniform of the Hong Kong Police Force gave her away – cleared her throat. "We intercepted a call between Thomas Mueller and Sonya Blade of Strategic Logistics and Solutions."

That was another hot topic within the Black Lotus. Strategic Solutions and Logistics was considered to be one the rising private military firms out on the American West Coast. Of course, with their rise in the mercenary world, that got the attention of the Black Lotus. Its members numbered close to two hundred, its members from all over the world, with various military backgrounds, such as the French Foreign Legion, British MI-6, Russian Special Forces, the GSP-9 of Germany, and Mossad of Israel. There were even rumors going on about the organization having alliances with the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei.

Strategic Solutions specialized in logistics, close-quarter and combat training, and security services. On top of that, they only attacked if they were attacked first. The Council knew that Strategic Solutions had contracts in Britain, Germany, China, and Japan, just to name a few. The organization had a reputation built on honor and fairness, and only accepted jobs from those of good moral standing, something that even the Black Lotus can appreciate.

However, no one knew who ran the organization. The person in question was simply known as 'The Director.' The Black Lotus' spy within the organization had came up with nothing. Once the identity of The Director was known, could the Black Lotus determine if they were friend or foe.

"Play the call," Number One ordered.

Earth nodded and patched the recorded call through.

 _"Mr. Mueller, Sonya Blade. To what I owe the honor of your call?"_

 _"Ah, Frau Doktor. A pleasure as always. I was hoping to have words with der Direktor and offer my congratulations in your training my security detail."_

 _"The Director is very busy, Mr. Mueller, and is constantly on the move. I will make sure that the Director receive your message."_

 _"My message also confers onto you, Frau Doktor, as it had been you who had oversaw their training."_

 _"Flattery only works with my husband, Mr. Mueller. But I appreciate the praise."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"There is a saying that I like: 'a sword keeps another in its sheath.' Sometimes, Mr. Mueller, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. By taking a life, others can be preserved. It's the code that the samurai once lived by."_

 _"An analyst with a knack for philosophy. You are full of surprises, Frau Doktor."_

A gesture from Number One, and Mother Earth ended the call. "Bring up her profile," he ordered.

The computer whiz, Lady Neptune, her face concealed by a Japanese Kabuki mask, brought up her profile. Seconds later, Sonya's profile was up, along with two pictures of her; the first was her old Army photo, the current was from her Strategic Solutions file, having been sent to them by their mole.

Neptune read off Sonya's stats. "Sonya Adrianne Blade. Forty-three years old. Born in Austin Texas. Parents and twin brother deceased. Married to Johnny Cage, born John Carlton. Mother to identical twins; Cassandra and Roxanna, ages seventeen. Was a rising star in the military until her dismissal orchestrated by Secretary Blake and his father. The dismissal was later overturned by former President Spencer. Has connections alongside her husband with the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. Earned a doctorate in History, and was working as an assistant professor before signing on to Brookhaven University as a Professor of History, where she's been teaching for the last eight years."

Elder Jupiter, a man in a Guy Fakwes mask, leaned forward. "Hmm...She's been working for Strategic Solutions ever since its founding. Any suspicion as to her being The Director?"

"No. She's a part-time employee there," Neptune replied. "We have narrowed it down to several prospects who have been at the organization just as long as she has: Clark Flagg, ex-Special Forces, and interestingly enough, Sonya's former subordinate back in the Army. Karena LesProux, ex-French Special Forces and former mercenary – she's an interesting one, she killed her abusive husband in self-defense when he assaulted their children. Would have been at home with us, but Strategic Solutions got to her first."

"Anyone else?" Number One asked.

"Dr. Miranda Lawson," Neptune replied. "Australian expatriate. Her husband is Adam Shepherd, 15-year vet with the Marines, also a member of Strategic Solutions. We can rule out Shepherd, as he is a career soldier. Last, is Marissa Ronson. Ex-Secret Intelligence Service, her expertise being demolitions. But back to Dr. Blade. I find her to be quite a fascinating study. She works part-time with Strategic Solutions as an analyst and consultant, but she is considered to be the most dangerous out of the bunch, as she, along with her husband and several of their allies wiped out the Black Dragon six months after her dismissal."

The Council and Number One shuddered mentally as they remembered the carnage wrought upon by Sonya, her husband and their allies. What had happened to Kano and his lieutenants for lack of a better term, brutal. No longer bound by the rules that forced her to restrain herself, Sonya and her allies had terminated the Black Dragon with extreme prejudice.

"Anything else on Dr. Blade?" Number One asked.

"Well, there is a possibility that Blake may reach out to Dr. Blade in order to help him get his family back," Neptune said.

At that, Brother Saturn scoffed under his balaclava. "Blake was one of the men responsible for her dismissal," he said in Russian-accented English. "There is no way that she would help Blake. And we made our point clear that those who try and rescue Blake's family will pay the price."

"Contact our mole in Strategic Solutions and have her keep an eye on our prospects," Number One said. "If anything develops, then she is to contact us immediately. Anything else?"

Silence.

"Alright then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Brookhaven University – Los Angeles, California

Brookhaven University was a private university located in the northern part of Los Angeles. It was farly new, having been built ten years earlier. It had also developed a reputation of being one of the best public colleges both to work and to attend.

It was also where Sonya Blade had been teaching for the past eight years.

Johnny had joked that she traded in her commission for a doctorate. But he couldn't be any more prouder of his wife. She did attend college at his expense, after all. Normally, it would take six years to earn a doctorate. Sonya did it in three.

It had been fifteen years since Sonya had traded in the military life for that of a civilian. It had been hard at first, as the Army life was all that she knew. She was a military brat who alongside her twin brother, the late Daniel Blade, idolized their father, Major Herman Blade. While she was a civilian, she could not be entirely free of her former life. It had given her a purpose. But an end was just a beginning in disguise, as Sonya reinvented herself.

At the moment, Dr. Sonya A. Blade had her History class mesmerized with her lecture on Sun Tzu and The Art of War. The lecture was a two-parter, the first being on the famous Chinese military genius, while the second lecture would be on Niccolo Machiavelli, the Italian statesman and author of The Prince.

Marriage and motherhood had mellowed Sonya out a great deal. She was still the hardass that Johnny fell in love with. Forty-three years old and she can pass for thirty. Either she was aging gracefully or it was repeated exposure to the Jinsei, Sonya couldn't tell what it was. Her hair was much longer now to the point that she kept it tied in a single braid. Her attire was semi-casual, a Japanese weekend sweater-blouse combination, the sweater black while the blouse was white, a dark pair of skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Johnny called her casual outfit her 'Professor Blade' uniform. On her face, was a pair of square-rimmed reading glasses. Sonya had perfect vision, but the glasses made her more distinguished.

Johnny had said that the eyeglasses made her look more sexy.

She had made a name for herself, not as the wife of Johnny Cage, but as a respected professor. She had also made a name for herself as a consultant and analyst for Strategic Solutions and Logistics. But here, she was Dr. Blade.

Her teaching assistant was a woman named Elena. Elena, was in truth, Sonya's assistant with Strategic Solutions. The teaching assistant was her cover.

"King Ho Lu of the Kingdom of Wu had heard of Sun Tzu's military prowess and wanted a demonstration of what Sun Tzu was teaching in his military treatise. Rather than use his own men, the King produced his concubines, one hundred and eighty in total. Sun Tzu divided them into two companies, ninety each, with the King's two favorite concubines in charge of both companies. He gave the women swords and explained to them a set of drills that he wished for them to accomplish."

"Why use the king's harem and not soldiers?" a student asked.

"Sun Tzu believed that military training is all valid regardless of whom you apply it to," Sonya replied. "So much so that even a harem cam be trained as a fighting force. Back to the story. Sun Tzu made his directions clear, then gave the women the order of 'Left Face.' The concubines burst out laughing instead. But Sun Tzu kept his cool."

As Sonya continued her lecture, the door to the classroom quietly opened and her husband quietly stepped inside the room. Forty-six years old, but he could pass for a man in his thirties. His attire was a stark contrast as to what Sonya was wearing; a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a low-cut v-neck, the top buttons undone, part of his tattoo visible, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of gray pants and a pair of black work boots. The sleeveless hooded jacket he had left inside Sonya's SUV. A pair of fingerless gloves completed the outfit (i.e., his default MKX costume). The shades, surprisingly enough, were absent.

From the look of things, he had come to Brookhaven straight from the studio. And from the look of things, Sonya didn't notice him as she continued her lecture. Her assistant noticed him, however, but said nothing.

"Sun Tzu addressed the King, saying that 'if the command are not clear or distinct, then the general is to blame,'" continued Sonya. "Sun Tzu then gave the order of 'Right Face.' The concubines once again erupted into laughter."

"Ain't looking too good for the old boy," a second student shot out.

Sonya smiled and the students had a chuckle. Then she quieted them down. "Okay, back to the story. Sun Tzu turned back to Ho Lu. 'If my orders are not clear or distinct, then the general is to blame. However, if the both the orders and the generals have been clear and distinct, then it's not the fault of the general, but rather the fault of the general's officers.'"

Sonya's voice dropped to a more sinister tone. "There was one way that Sun Tzu can convince the concubines that he is deadly serious. He took the lead concubines' swords and made them both shorter by the height of their heads."

The first student winced, as did several others. "Ouch."

Sonya nodded. "Yeah. For Sun Tzu, war is a matter of life and death. As a war veteran myself, I personally agree with this thought. This is the key principle of his teachings. And once understood, everyone from the leader to the individual soldier will be motivated to win. Sun Tzu commissions two more officers from the concubines. After what had happened to the first two concubines, the women now followed his orders without hesitation."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. "Okay, for your homework assignment, read the first three chapters of the Art of War. Tomorrow, we will discuss Niccolo Machiavelli and The Prince," Sonya called out as the class piled out of the classroom.

Sonya began to power down her laptop, while Elena began to pack her teaching materials. As she continued to pack, Sonya took the time to reflect on the past fifteen years. If she was still in the Army, then she would have been a Colonel by now. But now, she had no regrets in leaving the Army, albeit not on her own terms.

While Sonya enjoyed the perks of being a university teacher, she knew that she couldn't get the Army life out of her system completely. She got up at dawn to train, even going as far as to drag her husband along for the ride. Sonya Blade was the order to Johnny Cage's chaotic life.

But despite being out of the Army and no longer a part of S-F, there were still risks, both domestic and from other realms that reared its ugly head.

The first was Kano.

Sonya had suspected that Kano was simply biding his time before he would come when she and Johnny would lest expect it, and settle their rivalry once and for all. So rather than wait for him to attack, she did what he tried to do to her, leading to the end of her military career.

She led Kano into a trap.

As it turned out, the confidential informant who had gave Sonya the information in regards to the ill-fated raid that led to her dismissal was on the Black Dragon's payroll. He had been been given the information in regards to a little holiday that Johnny and Sonya were taking to San Francisco.

As Johnny and Sonya had suspected, Kano had taken the bait. Kano and his four lieutenants – Jarek, Tasia, No-Name and Tremor – had arrived at the location of Johnny's vacation home in the dead of night. Sonya knew Kano's modus operandi very well when it came to his style of performing home invasions: beat down the men, rape the women while forcing the men to watch as their loved ones get violated, then kill all inside.

Kano had arrived, hoping to fuck Sonya to death, while forcing Johnny to watch. He had thought that without the backing of S-F, that Sonya would be easy prey.

He didn't take into consideration that without having to follow the rules and regulations of S-F, that Sonya can and will kill him without consequence. Or that Sonya and Johnny were not without allies.

So Kano and his lieutenants were very surprised upon seeing that Sonya and Johnny were waiting for them, but also Jax, Hanzo Hasashi, Kuai Liang, and Kenshi Takahashi. Six against four.

As Kano and the others would find out, this was not kombat. This was an extermination, plain and simple. No mercy was shown, and no quarter given.

Even Raiden, the god of thunder and lightning, had seen Kano as a serious threat. After all, he did sell Earthrealm weapons to Shao Kahn during his failed invasion, and thus, decided that he was too bug of a threat to let live, and had given Sonya and the others their blessings in dealing with Kano. To ensure that their souls would not go to Quan Chi following their deaths, he made sure that their souls would be obliterated instead.

The lodge and its surrounding area had looked liked a war zone. Tremor had been slain by Jax; his arms ripped off and his head smashed in. Kenshi had proven to be the better swordsman than Tasia, as her throat was slashed so deep that she was nearly decapitated. Hanzo and Kuai had double-teamed Jarek, stabbing him repeatedly before Scorpion sliced his face off with his katana.

Then, there was Kano himself. Sonya and Johnny double-teamed him. Then Jax joined in. Despite his knives and the occasional laser blast, Kano stood no chance. Of course, even after having his leg broken and one hand rendered useless, he tried to beg for his life. Sonya's response was to drive her booted foot into Kano's throat, snapping his neck, and killing him.

The police was called. Johnny and Sonya's alibi was that Kano and his buddies had crashed a high-stakes poker game between the couple, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai Liang. Kenshi was the lodge's caretaker. Given Sonya and Jax's history with the Black Dragon, no charges were filed, as Kano's death and those of his cohorts were ruled as justifiable homicide.

With Kano dead and the Black Dragon destroyed, Sonya and the others had returned home.

Kuai Liang had returned to the Lin Kuei Temple and after destroying the Cyber Lin Kuei, began to rebuild the Lin Kuei, turning it into a force for good. One of his newest recruits was Sareena, the former Netherrealm wraith, now human, thanks to the Elder Gods, as payment for her aid against Shinnok and Quan Chi during the Netherrealm War.

Not only was she Kuai Liang's second-in-command, she was also his wife, the pair married three years after Kano's demise. Their son had inherited Kuai Liang's ability to freeze, and shared Bi-Han's name to honor his fallen elder brother.

Hanzo Hasashi had returned to Japan to rebuild the Shirai Ryu. When Kenshi came to Hanzo requesting asylum for himself, his lover and his son, Hanzo agreed, on the condition that he himself trains his son. Suchin and Kenshi agreed. The pair would marry months later. Takeda would come to see Hanzo as an uncle. Kenshi's wife served as the Shirai Ryu representative at Strategic Solutions.

As for Hanzo, the redeemed specter found love himself, when he was certain that he would be doomed to spend the rest of his life alone. But while away on a trip to Osaka, he met a woman. Hotaru Akizuki was a master judoka and kendoka, and like Hanzo, her life was marred by tragedy. Her husband and daughter were slain by the Yakuza, and she had taken her revenge on those responsible. A woman after his own heart.

Hanzo had remarried, and the pair had a daughter, named Aya, followed by a son, who carried Hanzo's name.

As for the Red Dragon, when word reached of the Black Dragon's downfall, Daegon was annoyed that the infidels did not fall by his hand, but he was impressed that Sonya and the others had done the deed. In a surprising gesture, Daegon decided to leave those responsible alone...for the time being.

That changed a year ago, with the Blood Code Incident.

Even now, the whole fiasco had left a bad taste in Sonya's mouth. Havik and the Red Dragon had been tasked by Quan Chi in an attempt to steal Shinnok's amulet – the source of the fallen Elder God's power, which also doubled as his prison. While Daegon and the Red Dragon kidnapped Cassie, Roxy and Jacqui to use as bait, Havik collected the Kamidogu – cursed daggers Raiden had used to seal away the amulet – and used the Blood Code – cursed blood magik supplied by Quan Chi to corrupt them.

Johnny had been away in Seido when Kenshi arrived with word of his childrens' abduction and Hanzo's near maiming at the hands of Havik. Sonya and Jax had already went on ahead to Shang Tsung's Island, leaving Johnny behind. After Hanzo was healed by the Jinsei, the irate actor had joined forces with Kenshi, Subzero and Takeda, along with Kotal Kahn's lieutenants – Queen Sheeva of the Shokan, Kintaro, D'Vorah, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black, and made their way to Shang Tsung's Island.

There, Johnny found his wife, daughters and niece having been corrupted by the Blood Code alongside Jax, Kotal Kahn, Mileena and Raiden, and Havik in possession of that damned amulet. Takeda was tasked with fighting the twins and Jacqui alongside Kenshi, while Johnny had his hands full with Jax and Sonya. Subzero and Scorpion fought Mileena and the Outworlders fought Kotal Kahn and Raiden.

In the battle, Kintaro had been held down by the girls, allowing Sonya to rip his head clean off his shoulders. Meanwhile, Havik had been beaten into submission by a furious Hanzo. Fortunately, after Havik had been beaten senseless, the Blood Code had worn off, freeing Raiden and the others of its corruption.

With Havik spilling his guts (right before Hanzo himself spilling Havik's guts), two things were certain. First, the unspoken truce between the Red Dragon and the Cage Family was over. Second, Quan Chi had to answer for his crimes.

An alliance was formed between the Earthrealmers and Kotal Kahn. Daegon had made the fatal mistake that had cost Kano his life over a decade earlier. He underestimated the Cage family and their allies. He thought that he was safe in Outworld.

He was wrong.

Backed by Kotal Kahn and his lieutenants looking for payback, along with the surviving members of the Shirai Ryu, Subzero and the Lin Kuei, Jax, and two squads of hard-hitting veterans of the Lin Kuei, they attacked the Red Dragon stronghold in the Crimson Forests of Outworld.

The sneak attack had caught Daegon off-guard. Even more surprising was that Goro had aligned himself with the Red Dragon in an attempt to revive the Dragon King, Onaga. While Sheeva was hesitant to attack the former heir to the Shokan throne, Kotal Kahn held no compunctions. Just as Sonya had done to Kintato whilst under the Blood Code, Goro was made shorter by the height of his head.

Just as it had been with Kano and the Black Dragon, it was not a battle. It was an extermination.

During the battle, Kenshi and Takeda came across Daegon's twin brother, Taven, imprisoned in a stalagmite, and two massive dragons, Caro and Orin, who were Daegon and Taven's guardian dragons. As it turns out, not only did Daegon had murdered Taven's parents, but also wounded Suchin, and imprisoned Taven. Taven joined the fight, and got his pound of flesh from his traitorous twin brother, as did Johnny, Sonya, Jax and Kenshi.

Just as Kano had done, Daegon pleaded for mercy. He was given none. Soon, his head joined Havik's own. The Red Dragon was no more. Next, came a trip to the Netherrealm. Only this time, Raiden's chosen and Kotal Kahn himself made the journey.

They encountered Quan Chi, and the fallen champions – Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Sindel, Kabal, Smoke/Enenra, and Kurtis Stryker. There, Raiden delivered his ultimatum: surrender Quan Chi, or face obliteration – meaning that if they die as revenants, then their souls are obliterated. To back up his claim, Johnny tossed out the heads of Daegon and Havik, the latter still alive.

Much to Raiden and the other kombatants' surprise, Liu and Kitana surrendered Quan Chi, much to the latter's shock and horror. After making sure that the architect behind the Blood Code Incident was in fact the real deal, they brought Quan Chi back to Earthrealm for summary execution. As Hanzo had the most grievances with Quan Chi, he was the one who executed the necromancer...after they had beaten him within an inch of his life.

With Quan Chi out of the picture, the kombatants had spent the day at Raiden's Sky Temple to purge the evil taint from their bodies. But there was the problem of Shinnok's amulet. It was then decided that it would be sealed and warded. For one year, the kombatants would be responsible for guarding it. Now, it was Sonya and Johnny's turn. The amulet was hidden inside Johnny and Sonya's home.

The deaths of Daegon and Quan Chi, not to mention the destruction of the Red Dragon had an unforeseen consequence. First, was the reemergence of Edenia, having separated from Outworld. Even more surprising was the fact that Kitana was its Queen, and Liu Kang was her Consort.

As it turned out, Kitana had been planning on escaping the Netherrealm for quite some time. But as long as Quan Chi was still alive, they would still be enslaved to his will. So Quan Chi had to go, which is why they were so willing to hand him over to Raiden and the others without a fight.

With Quan Chi dead, Kitana had used the Netherrealm's black magic she learned in secret to restore her and Liu back to life, and purged from the corrupted influence of the necromancer. Aside from the pair, Nightwolf, Stryker and Kabal were also revived. Only Sindel and Enera remained to rule as Emperor and Empress of Netherrealm, as they had been too corrupt to return to the land of the living. Rather than return to Earthrealm, as they were still sore with Raiden, Nightwolf remained in Edenia, while Stryker and Kabal made their home in Seido.

Kotal Kahn, however, did not take the news of Edenia separating from Outworld well. In the ensuing fight, the Emperor of Outworld was forced to retreat from Liu and Kitana's onslaught. Since then, Edenia had adopted an isolationist policy towards Earthrealm and Outworld, despite Raiden's attempts at detente with Edenia. Kitana did invite Taven to come and live in Edenia, along with the dragons. Taven had accepted the offer.

As long as Edenia didn't threaten Earthrealm, Sonya and Johnny didn't care what Liu and the others did. Goes to show that there were still old wounds from the Netherrealm War. It also didn't help when Liu insulted their and Jax's children, calling them "pathetic children of idiot parents."

It took Kenshi, Raiden, Hanzo **and** Subzero to restrain said parents from re-killing the presumptuous former monk.

It also sent an unspoken message to Liu and Kitana once they found out about the Red Dragon's extermination: screw with our kids at your own risk.

"Dr. Blade."

Sonya was brought out from her thoughts by her assistant. "Yes? What is it?" she asked.

Elena pointed to Johnny, who was now approaching them. "You have a visitor," she said.

As Johnny approached, Sonya was giving her husband a rather cross look (which was one look away from the patented Blade death glare, so Johnny says). Johnny looked amused.

"Sun Tzu, huh? I was more of a Machiavelli man myself," Johnny said. "Caught the end of your lecture. Who'd knew that I'd be such an influence on you when it comes to being dramatic?"

"Bad influence, you mean," Sonya replied, still giving her husband the stink eye, but her voice couldn't completely hide her amusement. "You are such an ass, Johnny."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you still love it."

When Elena opened her mouth, Sonya's head snapped in her direction. "Not a word out of you."

"What?" replied her assistant with an innocent smile. "I just said that your husband is kinda hot..."

"Elena. Drop it," ordered Sonya.

"While I am flattered that you think I'm hot," interjected Johnny, moving over to wrap one arm around Sonya's waist, pulling her close, "Dr. Blade is and always will be my number one leading lady."

"What are you doing here?" Sonya asked, pulling away from her husband's embrace.

"You mean, I can't stop by and visit my brilliant, sexy wife? I'm hurt, darlin.' I really am," Johnny replied as if insulted. When Sonya rolled her eyes, Johnny told her, "I had my agent drop me off here. My car's in the shop, remember?"

"Oh. Right." She picked up her laptop case. "You're driving."

After saying her goodbyes to Elena, Sonya walked past her husband and out of the room.

Johnny watched her leave. "Still the spitfire after all these years. Gotta admire her drive," he mused.

'It's not the drive you're admiring," Elena noted in a dry tone.

Johnny turned to Sonya's assistant and grinned. "True. She still has a cute butt."

Elena shook her head as Johnny exited the classroom, following his wife.

* * *

"You know, you're pretty good with them. Your students, I mean," Johnny said as he maneuvered his wife's SUV along the busy streets of downtown Los Angeles.

Sonya turned to her husband and smiled. "I know. You can say that you influence me with your penchant for the dramatic. You're still an ass, though."

"And you still love it, after all these years."

Between the both of them, Johnny Cage had changed most of all, Sonya realized. He was still cocky and full of swagger, but he was also older and wiser. Like Sonya, being a father had mellowed him out. He still continued to act, but had branched out from doing martial arts movies. While Johnny managed to find the perfect balance between being Raiden's chosen warrior, his acting and being a family man, Sonya had found it difficult at first.

Honestly, Sonya didn't miss her old life. Well, not that much. Looking back, had she remained in the Army, she and Johnny would had probably divorced over her old lifestyle, as she had the habit of disappearing in her work, and not spending time with her family.

Sonya had to admit that her husband was right about being kicked out of the Army was a blessing in disguise. It helped her to put things in perspective, to show her what was most important, what was worth fighting for. With her job as a professor and working with Strategic Solutions as an analyst and consultant, Sonya managed to find her balance, her center. It was another thing that her husband had taken credit for. Fortunately, he didn't lord it over her.

They had been together for seventeen years. Hollywood's golden couple. Even Jax was surprised at the fact that they've been together for that long. In truth, no one else could stand the other like they did. When they had married, it had been a courtroom wedding. This year, they renewed their vows at a beachside ceremony attended by friends and family. After that, was a two-week getaway to Hawaii.

This was going to be a very busy week for the Cage family. For starters, Jax's birthday was coming up, which meant that Cassie and Roxy were out with Jacqui trying to find a birthday gift for their dad. Later on that week, Raiden wanted to meet with his chosen warriors in regards to Edenia and his former champion.

But the main topic on Sonya's mind was the Black Lotus. Speaking of which...

"Do you know that Strategic Solutions is on the radar of the Black Lotus?" Sonya asked as they stopped at a traffic light.

"First, it was the C.I.A. Then it was the F.B.I.," Johnny mused. "Didn't you do some consultant work for the Feds in the past?"

"About a year before the Blood Code fiasco," Sonya replied.

"Why the Black Lotus' interest in Strategic Solutions?" her husband asked. "I thought they had the whole 'Robin Hood' schtick going for them."

"I should ask Elena the next time I see her," Sonya replied. "She's Black Lotus."

Johnny was surprised. "A mole? You sure?"

"Positive. You know Suchin is the Shirai Ryu's liaison to Strategic Solutions, right?"

Johnny nodded. Suchin Takahashi was Kenshi's Thai-born wife, and mother to Takeda Takahashi, who was also Hanzo's apprentice. Suchin was a bit hotheaded, but a good woman, and Takeda showed great promise.

He also showed great interest in Jacqui Briggs, much to Jax's dismay and Johnny's amusement. Then again, he wouldn't have chased Takeda over the farm had he showed interest in either Cassie or Roxy.

Sonya would probably have done that.

"So let me guess. Kenshi read her mind?"

The former major shook her head. "No. Takeda did. Remember a few months back when Suchin and Takeda came here to check out some prospects for the Shirai Ryu?" When Johnny nodded, Sonya continued with the story. "I had a feeling about Elena, which is one of the reasons why I had her close to me. Takeda confirmed it when he read her mind."

"So Elena's Black Lotus. What now?"

"Now? We do nothing," Sonya replied. "The Black Lotus are no Black Dragon. However, both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu are watching their every move. They're more concerned with being heroes to the oppressed and downtrodden. The company's contacts with the F.B.I. and N.S.A. are watching them. When they become a threat, we'll know."

"To change the subject," Johnny said as they entered Venice Beach, "Cassie and Jacqui are planning on joining the military. Personally, I have no problem with it, but Cass wanted to get your blessings. She doesn't plan on making it a career, but she and Jacqui want to do a tour before signing on for Strategic Solutions."

"And Roxy?"

"She wants to follow in my footsteps, remember? She's been doing acting classes since middle school and I've been taking her on the set of my movies."

"I guess I'll talk with Cassie about it when she gets back home," Sonya said. Part of her wanted to tell her daughter no, due to the circumstances which had led to her being kicked out of the military. But another part of her has seen the potential that Cassie had. One that can be beneficial to the family and to the company in the long run.

'Yeah,' Sonya thought. 'I'll talk with Cass later on.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blake Residence, Washington, D.C.

Drew Blake looked at the package that he had found on his doorstep earlier that day. Two pomegranates, one intact, the other crushed, its seeds and meaty pulp exposed, and smelling a bit ripe. He had expected his daughter and her husband to be released upon paying the Black Lotus their ransom, but had gotten this package instead.

"I told you that those Black Lotus scum would not honor their end of the deal," his father said as he stood at the mini-bar, pouring himself a tumbler, oddly calm while his son was frantic. "You should have let me handle the retrieval."

Blake scoffed. "Oh, just as you convinced me to green-light the black-ops operation that got us in this mess in the first place."

General Blake downed the drink one gulp. "Mind your tone with me, boy. You wouldn't be in your current station had it not been for my influence."

That much was indeed true. Despite being forced to retire from the Army to avoid prosecution on corruption charges, Brad Blake still wielded power and influence. And in the fifteen years, his influence grew. Sonya had been right about Blake not being able to hack it in Special Forces during its existence. Which is why he forced her out of the Army in order to pave the way for his son to take command...in his name.

But all one hundred and forty-nine members of S-F had turned in their patches, and resigned, leaving General Blake and his son with nothing. While General Blake was forced to retire, his son was left unscathed. Which was perfect for the elder Blake, as he decided to play kingmaker to his son. He wanted to see his son become General, but instead changed goals.

Thanks to him, Captain Blake was now Secretary Blake. But that wasn't Brad Blake's goal. His ultimate goal was to see _Secretary_ Blake become _President_ Blake.

"What I have done was for the best interests of our family," General Blake said. "I've worked too hard and far too long not to see some upstart think they can fuck with us and get away with it. Sooner or later, I'll be dead, and you will have to carry our our legacy. But I will die content with the fact that a Blake is in the Oval Office. The family name is all that will live on aside from our legacy."

"How very Lannister-esque," his son dryly noted. "In case you forgotten, if we send anyone to try and rescue them, then the Black Lotus will not only kill my wife, your granddaughter and her husband, but they will declare war on the party responsible for trying to save them."

"They could be bluffing," his father noted.

"The Black Lotus do not bluff," Blake replied. "They've carried out their threats in the past. Crooked businessmen, drug cartels, mob bosses. Their connections have connections."

"So humor me," General Blake said, annoyed. "Who do you have in mind? Who is crazy enough to come and aid us when all we have are enemies at every turn?"

"Strategic Solutions and Logistics," his son replied.

General Blake knew the name, and of their reputation. And much to Blake's dismay, some of those members were also from the now-defunct Special Forces. As a slap to their faces, the insignia of Strategic Solutions was also the old Special Forces insignia.

However, no one knew who ran the organization. The person in question was merely known as 'The Director.' Blake suspected that both Colonel Flagg and his British counterpart, Colonel Marissa Ronson were just the faces of the outfit, and that they take their orders from The Director.

"Only problem is that they are very picky about their clientele," General Blake said. "They only accept contracts from those of good moral standing, and not from those who are corrupt."

"And we're not corrupt?" Blake shot back.

"Corrupt? I call it 'good business,'" his father insisted. "On top of that, the spies we had sent in do not know who is running the show."

Blake walked over to his desk and pulled out a manilla folder. A dossier. "We already got our foot in the door," he said as he walked over to his father and handed him the dossier. "It all depends on whether or not she wants to play ball."

General Blake looked at the name on the dossier, and his eyes narrowed even further. The name, scribbled in his son's handwriting, was **BLADE, SONYA A.**

The elder Blake looked at his son as if he had lost his mind. "You're joking, right? You want to go to Sonya Blade, of all people, for help?"

"She works part-time as a consultant and an analyst for Strategic Solutions," Blake explained. "She's been there since the company's founding, which means that she is probably connected to The Director."

"We have nothing to offer her," General Blake said as he looked through the file. "Her dismissal was changed to an honorable discharge." He looked at the photo of Sonya and her husband, taken earlier in the year when they renewed their wedding vows. Even he had to admit that Sonya looked absolutely radiant in her wedding dress, hair done up, while Johnny was in a tuxedo (sans jacket). The photo was of the couple dancing (think Heath Ledger and Kate Hudson in The Four Feathers).

"From a disgraced officer to respected university professor," Blake said. "She's also a mother, in case you forgotten. Her daughters and niece were kidnapped by the Red Dragon not too long ago. She, along with her husband and their allies, not only rescued all three, but proceeded to destroy the Red Dragon for their offense. I'm hoping to appeal to that motherly instinct."

"I know. But we're out of options," his son said. "I'm hoping that Sonya can allow me to have a sit-down with The Director. I'm hoping that whoever the Director is that they can negotiate with the Black Lotus on our behalf."

General Blake closed the file. "You think she'd go for it?"

"I hope so," his son replied. "I leave for L.A. tomorrow. Hopefully, she's still not pissed about what we had done to her. It's been fifteen years."

'I wouldn't hold my breath,' General Blake said. Unknown to his son, he had personally kept some information from him.

Particular, the discovered location of where his son's wife, daughter and son-in-law were being held. All he needed to do was to call in a favor owed to him to a less-than-ethical mercenary outfit to perform the task of not only freeing his family, but to deliver the message to the Black Lotus that fucking with the Blakes was a bad move.

General Blake stood up and walked back over to the mini-bar to fix another tumbler. His son, in the meantime, had left the room.

"What I do, I do for the family," General Blake mused to himself before downing the drink in one go. He reached for the phone and dialed a number.

Little did he know that this decision would ultimately seal the fate of his daughter-in-law and her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Brookhaven University, the following day.

Today was a good day for Sonya Blade.

The weather was nice and pleasant. So much so that she decided not to take the SUV to work, but rather her treasured motorcycle; a Liberty Triumph, complete with motorcycle saddlebags, allowing her to take her teaching material to Brookehaven. Her old bike had been totaled in an auto accident years earlier. Fortunately, Sonya was not on the bike at the time, as the bike itself was parked outside a bookstore when a truck smashed into it. The Liberty Triumph had been a gift from her husband.

Johnny had joked that she loved the bike more than she loved him.

The classroom was empty, save for Sonya and Elena, the students having left for the day. While Elena proceeded to pack the teaching materials, Sonya was wiping down the dry board. Tomorrow, she would be spending the better part of the day grading term papers in regards to Niccolo Machiavelli and Sun Tzu. The day after that would be spent at Strategic Solutions.

Sonya was in a good mood, which stemmed from the night before. Johnny had told her about Cassie's desire to join the military, and Sonya had decided to talk to her eldest daughter (by three minutes) of her decision.

[Flashback]

 _The night before, at the Cage Family Home._

 _A family meeting was taking place inside the living room. Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage sat on the love seat, while their two children was seated on the couch, and their niece was on the armchair._

 _Sonya had been surprised to discover that her niece and her eldest daughter wanted to join the military following high school. Roxanna was already studying to become an actress, with her father grooming her to follow in his footsteps. The twins had just turned seventeen, and starting their junior year in high school._

 _Had it not been for the fact that Roxanna Carlton Cage dyed her hair racecar red, you couldn't tell her apart from her twin sister, Cassandra. Sonya had raised a big stink over it when Roxy dyed her blond locks, but it had been Johnny who allowed it, saying that 'At least it makes them easier to tell who's who.'_

 _While he had been banished to the couch for a week over that, Sonya had to admit that he was right over that._

 _Usually, it's the elder sibling who was the responsible one. But it was Roxy who was the responsible one. Ironically, it was Cassie who took after their father when it came to style, while Roxy took after her when it came to substance, although for Cassie, having both was better._

 _They did, however, inherited their father's warrior bloodline and his penchant for low blows. Fortunately, for Sonya, they inherited her looks, her skills and her drive to be the best at what they do._

 _Jacqueline Sonya Briggs was present because Sonya had asked her to be. The daughter of Jackson and Vera Briggs was considered family by Johnny and Sonya, just as their children were considered family by Jax and Vera._

 _"Cassie...Roxy..." Sonya began. "You're both in your junior year of high school, as is Jacqui. Have you any thought as what you want to do when you graduate?"_

 _"I've been taking acting classes since middle school, Mom," Roxy replied. She looked at her father. "I know what I want to do. Dad wants me to attend college before I break into acting."_

 _Sonya nodded. She then turned to the other twin. "Cass?"_

 _Cassie and Jacqui exchanged looks. "I talked about this with Uncle Jax and Dad. I want to do a tour with the Army. Since I can't act, I figured that the military was the next best thing." Cassie raised her hand, stopping her mother's reply. "I know you have your concerns, Mom, and I know you still don't think too highly about the Army after what had happened to you...but I gotta do this."_

 _"Why do you want to go into the Army, Cass?" her mother asked._

 _Cassie sighed as she ran her hand through her short blond hair. "Roxy and I lived in you and Dad's shadow all our lives. Jacqui lived in the shadow of Uncle Jax under her life. Honestly, I had no problem with that. It's easier to admit now that I was spoiled. But all that changed with the Red Dragon and the Blood Code..."_

 _Cassie took a deep breath, while Roxy placed a hand on her twin sister's shoulder for support. Even now, it was difficult for her to speak about the Blood Code. Skarlet had corrupted Roxy, who in turn corrupted Jacqui and Cassie was the last to succumb to the deadly blood magik. When Sonya and Jax was captured alongside Kotal Kahn, it had been a corrupted Cassie who had inflicted the Blood Code on Sonya herself, while Roxy had corrupted Mileena._

" _I wasn't in control when Havik ordered us to try and kill Dad and the others when they came to rescue us, but I was still aware," Cassie confessed. "I never felt so...helpless in my life."_

 _"I know the feeling," her mother said. "I did rip off Kintaro's head."_

 _"You and Dad taught us how to fight," Roxy said. "We even learned from Uncle Jax, and received instruction from Uncles Kenshi, Hanzo and Kuai. But Cassie agree with me when we both feel like...a second-rate Cage. You, Dad and Kenshi saved Earthrealm when we were babies. You even brought Uncle Jax, Hanzo and Kuai Liang back to life. How can we compete with that?"_

 _Sonya was about to reply, but her husband had beaten her to it. "Roxanna...we don't want you to be like your mother and me. We want you to be better than the both of us. Try not to make the same mistakes as we did, and believe me when I say we made plenty."_

 _"Cassie, if you do decide to join the military, then I won't stop you," Sonya said. "But you have to do this for yourself, and not to redeem me. I've long since been redeemed in the eyes of the public."_

 _Cassie looked up. "You mean...?"_

 _Sonya smiled. "I may not be 'Mom of the Year,' but I will always be proud of you, Cassandra Cage. Both you and Roxanna. Your father gave you his blessing in regards to your decision, and now you have mine. And when your tour's up, there will be a spot waiting for both you and Jacqui at Strategic Logistics. I'll see to it."_

 _Jacqui beamed. "Thanks, Aunt Sonya."_

 _"Yeah. Thanks, Mom," Cassie seconded._

[End Flashback]

"You seem to be in a good mood, Boss Lady," Elena noted.

"My daughter wants to follow in my footsteps," Sonya explained. "First by joining the Army, then both her and Jacqui want to sign up for Strategic Solutions once they are discharged."

"So you're gonna go and put in a good word for the both of them with the Director?" the Black Lotus mole asked.

"Not yet," Sonya replied. "They got to prove their worth first. I plan on training Cassie and Jacqui into the ground in order to prepare them for what is to come. Johnny wants to take the both of them to Seido. I'm still kind of apprehensive on that."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"You made a very good life for yourself, Major Blade," a third voice said.

Sonya stopped wiping down the dryboard. "I know that voice," she said. "One hoped I'd never have to hear again." She turned around. Almost immediately, her good mood went bad upon seeing one of the two perpetrators of her fall from the military, in her classroom.

Drew Blake. Formerly known as Captain Blake, now Secretary Blake. His hair was starting to go grey at the sides, and he traded in his Army uniform for an expensive-looking suit, but it was him. He stood in front of the students' desks, the only thing standing between him was the massive counter-like desk that Sonya was standing behind.

"It's been a long time," he said.

"Not long enough," Sonya replied, giving her nemesis what her husband called her 'signature Blade death stare.' "Why the hell aren't you dead yet?"

Meanwhile, Elena remained silent, watching as how this would play out between.

"Easy, Major," Blake said, hands in a placating gesture. "I come in peace. I just want to talk."

"I'm not a Major anymore. I have you and your father to thank for that." Sonya pointed to the door. "See the door? Use it, and get out of my sight."

"Okay, you're still upset over what happened. I can see that."

Sonya blinked. "Upset?" she repeated. "Upset would be me jumping over this desk and showing you your spine. Upset would be me bouncing your ass up and down the halls of this building. Upset would be my husband caving your balls in before knocking your head off off your shoulders. Upset would be my daughters beating you within an inch of your life. You haven't **seen** me upset, Blake."

"I'm not here to get into a pissing match with you, Sonya," Blake said. "Look...I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for me and my dad torpedoing your career."

"..." Sonya folded her arms across her chest.

"I wanted S-F. I wanted that command," Blake confessed. "But when they gave it to you after Briggs died...I was angry. I saw it as me being looked over."

"You wouldn't have had the respect of Flagg and the others," Sonya said. "You're a desk jockey, not a grunt or a veteran. You always hide behind your daddy when you never got you way. I worked for everything I had. When it was taken away, by your daddy if I remember correctly, I had to do it again."

"You were always better at it. Commanding loyalty. I learned that first-hand when I was given command of S-F, when everyone resigned in support of you...and in defiance of me." Blake swallowed hard. "I need your help, Sonya."

Sonya blinked. "My help?"

Blake nodded. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out two photos. Walking over to Sonya, he placed them on the desk. "My wife," he said, pointing to the first photo. "My daughter and her husband," he said, pointing to the second photo. "My daughter's three months pregnant."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Sonya asked.

"Strategic Solutions and Logistics."

The former major cocked an eyebrow. "So you know I work for them?"

Blake nodded. "Part time, as an analyst and consultant, yes. You've been with them since their inception. Which means that you're well-connected to the Director." He looked down at the photos. "The Black Lotus kidnapped my family."

Had Sonya noticed, she would have seen Elena's expression do a complete 180.

"And you want to have a sit-down with the head of the most influential private military companies on the West Coast in the hope that they can rescue your family?" When Blake nodded, Sonya shook her head. "The company doesn't do wetwork. We provide security. Violence is only a last resort."

"All I want is to meet with the Director, Sonya. That's all. Everyone has a price. I will sell my soul to get my family back. You're a mother. If your children were kidnapped, you'd do anything to get them back, right?"

That made Sonya pause. The Blood Code Incident had left a bad taste in her mouth, as not only was Cassie and Roxy were kidnapped alongside Jacqui and corrupted under the Blood Code, but both Jax and herself were also corrupted when they attempted to rescue them.

"I'm trying to find a diplomatic solution, for once in my career," Blake said. "I've already paid their ransom. But they haven't been released yet. I'm hoping to see if The Director can negotiate for their release."

Sonya frowned. "The Director does not..."

Blake cut her off. "I know that it's against policy for The Director to interfere in the affairs of others, but I have to try, Sonya. Please..."

For one minute, Sonya said nothing. Then she produced a sheet of paper and a pen, and scribbled down an address. She slid it to the opposite end of the desk. "Be at this address tomorrow at 3 p.m. You'll get your meeting. I can't guarantee anything else. Now get out."

Blake looked at the address. Then he nodded and departed without another word.

"Sonya?" Elena prodded.

"Go home, Elena," was all that Sonya said. She needed some time to think.

* * *

Later on...

Sonya found herself on the beach, staring out into the ocean. Funny how things brought themselves full circle. She spent her time staring out into the ocean when she had first been dismissed from the Army, and now, she found herself here again. She had hoped never to see Blake or hear from him following her dismissal.

She was wrong. And it only took her fifteen years.

She was supposed to be grading her students' term papers. Instead, she was looking out at the ocean, just as she had done fifteen years earlier. Sonya didn't know why she agreed to Blake's request for a sit-down with The Director. Part of her wanted him out of her sight, while the other part actually sympathized with his plight in regards to his relatives being abducted.

She had called in a favor to Suchin, the wife of Kenshi and the Shirai Ryu's representative to Strategic Solutions. Suchin had given Sonya the details surrounding the Black Lotus' kidnapping of Blake's family. A black-ops operation in Thailand designed to weed out the remnants of the Red Dragon who had been terrorizing the area. A family had been caught in the crossfire, slain by Blake's men. The family had been members of the Black Lotus.

Blake himself had remained behind in Washington to attend several important meetings and hearings while his wife, daughter and son-in-law went on ahead to Madrid for their vacation. That's when the Black Lotus kidnapped them, and demanded ransom.

Much to Sonya's surprise, the Shirai Ryu had discovered the location as to where Blake's family was being held. However, Hanzo had given the order not to do anything. What was going on with Blake had nothing to do with the Shirai Ryu.

"Something on your mind?" Johnny's voice broke through her thoughts.

Sonya turned her head. "Hey." She turned back to the ocean.

Unlike the last time, when Johnny had embraced her from behind, he chose to stand beside her. "You haven't answered my question, babe."

Outside of giving her husband the stink eye for using that term of endearment, Sonya told him what had happened today with Blake's visit.

Johnny didn't show no emotion, nor did he open his mouth until Sonya was finished.

"I thought I had put that part of my life to rest," Sonya finished. "And now, it's back. Blake's back."

"You've agreed to his request of a meeting with The Director, right?" Johnny guessed. When Sonya nodded, Johnny sighed. "You do know what this means, right?"

Again, Sonya nodded. "Yeah. It's against policy to get involved, but one part of me actually sympathizes with him because it's his family that was kidnapped."

"And the other part?" Johnny asked.

"The other part is the devil on my shoulder, telling me to just watch as he dig his own grave."

"Is the devil wearing skimpy lingerie?" Johnny joked. Sonya gave him the stink eye. "Sorry. Bad joke. You knew this was coming, Sonya."

"Still doesn't make it any easier, Johnny." She sighed. "I got some calls to make, and I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"What about Cassie and Jacqui?"

"They already know. I told them. They understand that this is what I have to do. I got to put this to rest."

Johnny decided to just leave it at that. He trusted his wife's judgment, and she always made the right choices.

Well, most of the time, anyway

* * *

The following day...

The main office of Strategic Solutions and Logistics was something that Secretary Blake himself was not expecting when he pulled up to it. It was a six-story building of glass and concrete. To the public, the building housed a software research firm, which was kind of true, as Strategic Solutions had invested in the company.

The software company took up three floors, while Strategic Solutions held the remaining three floors.

Sonya Blade stood in the main lobby of the building. She had a meeting earlier in the day at Brookhaven, which was followed by attending a luncheon with her husband, which is the reason as to why she was dressed up to the nines in a womens' business suit; the jacket and pants black, the shirt white, with the shirt's cuffs poking out from the jacket's sleeves, while the heels she wore boosted her height to six feet even (think Mature's Elle Driver-inspired costume from KOF). Her Strategic Solutions ID badge, which has her placed at Level 5 clearance, was pinned on her jacket. Her hair, as always, was tied into her braid. Elena, dressed casual, stood beside her.

The rented sedan pulled to a stop, and out stepped Secretary Blake, flanked by three beefy men in dark suits and sunglasses. His security detail, Sonya realized. The fact that his family had been kidnapped had clearly spooked Blake into protecting himself. From the look of things, he wasn't getting any sleep.

When Blake and his detail made their way to Sonya, she stopped them with a raised hand. "They stay behind." When it looked like that Blake was going to argue, Sonya shot him down. "Either they stay behind or the meeting is off. Your choice."

Blake sighed. He gave the order for his men to remain with the car. Without another word, Sonya led Blake and Elena inside. Sonya exchanged greetings with the security guards at the desk – Strategic Solutions employees disguised as rent-a-cops – and walked down the small hallway towards the elevator. Apparently, the ID Badge also served as a keycard, as Sonya scanned it into a card reader before pressing the button to the top floor.

The top floor consisted of offices reserved for the senior members of Strategic Solutions, only accessible with the appropriate clearance. From what Blake knew of the company, below The Director, there were six high-ranking executives who helped oversee the organization alongside their boss. They walked past the office of Colonel Clark Flagg, who watched flabbergasted as Sonya led one of the architects of her fall from the Army down the hall.

For Elena, the Black Lotus can cross off Flagg as head of Strategic Solutions. Personally, she had her money on the crazy Frenchwoman who killed her abusive husband as The Director.

Blake's breath grew in anticipation as he followed Sonya down the hallway, towards the door at the end of the hall, the door containing only one word emblazoned on the glass: **DIRECTOR**. Sonya used her ID to unlock the door, and ushered both Blake and her assistant inside.

Blake looked around the office. Not too showy, but it was modern. The office was slightly larger than his own office, complete with a counter covering the wall on his left, a couch on the right wall, and the executive desk poised in front of the window, complete with two chairs in front of the desk, complete with a laptop and a personal communicator. The nameplate was turned towards the window. A family photo also faced the window. A 50-inch flatscreen TV was placed on the wall next to the door.

Even Elena was impressed with how the office looked, as this was her first time inside the office. It looked even better than Sonya's office at Brookhaven.

The desk, however, was empty. No Director.

"Where is the Director?" Blake demanded. "You said he...she...whoever it is will be here."

Sonya said nothing. She instead, walked towards the desk. As Blake watched with dawning horror – and for Elena, with shock creeping on her face – Sonya calmly walked around the desk, pulled the chair back, and sat down, scooting the chair inward. Then, she reached over to the nameplate, and turned it around, allowing Blake and Elena to read it.

The nameplate read **SONYA A. BLADE, DIRECTOR**.

"Sonya Blade, Co-Founder and Director of Strategic Solutions and Logistics," Sonya introduced herself. She gestured to the chair. "Sit."

Blake swallowed as he slowly walked over to Sonya and sat down in one of the chairs. "You're the Director of Strategic Solutions?"

"I'm the Director of Strategic Solutions," confirmed Sonya. "I co-founded this operation alongside my husband."

When Sonya and her allies had killed Kano all those years ago, Kenshi had came across some rather interesting information whilst fighting Tasia. He had read her mind before killing her, and discovered the location of a hidden Black Dragon warehouse in Reno. One that the Black Dragon stored their ill-gotten wealth.

Sonya had led the midnight raid the following night. The place was guarded with a skeleton crew, as Kano had expected to be back upon dealing with Sonya. Said crew was dealt with, the security cameras and footage destroyed. And inside, the prize: six massive chests, each filled with $5 billion in gold bullion.

Each kombatant claimed a chest, and returned home. Jax had buried his chest inside his barn. Vera had raised a big stink over it, calling it 'blood money.' Jax called it 'severance pay' for destroying the Black Dragon. After explaining what Kano had planned to do to Johnny and Sonya, Vera couldn't help but to agree.

Subzero and Hanzo had used their money to rebuild their respective clans. Kenshi had donated some of it to open several schools for handicapped children and several orphanages.

Johnny and Sonya had buried theirs near their vacation home in Lake Tahoe. Ironically enough, the inspiration for Sonya to form the security firm came from her husband, as he did a movie in which he played as an American who joined the French Foreign Legion. She began to research into private security firms and had came into contact with Colonel Flagg, having just retired from the military. He had also brought along the British operative, Marissa Ronson, and after a night of brainstorming alongside her husband, Strategic Solutions and Logistics was born, with Johnny and Sonya co-founding the organization, but Sonya was the Director of the outfit. Flagg and Ronson were the faces of the organization, while Sonya played along by working as a consultant and analyst.

In effect, Sonya and Johnny were one of the richest couples in North America...although no one didn't know that part.

"But...you're a professor..." Blake sputtered.

"Yes. I'm a professor because I like the work. And I also run Strategic Solutions to give former soldiers like myself a new purpose in life," Sonya replied. "And both being a professor and a businesswoman has been good to me. Now state your business or get out."

Blake cleared his throat, which had gone dry. With a shaky hand, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Elena, who quickly got over her own gaffe, and handed it to Sonya.

The picture was that of the two pomegranates.

"I told you that my wife, my pregnant daughter and her husband were kidnapped. The Black Lotus demanded that I paid the ransom to secure their release. I did just that, and all I got in the mail were two pomegranates, one intact and the other crushed."

Sonya looked at the photo. Then she set it down. She knew the truth behind why the Black Lotus had kidnapped his family, but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't lying. "First...tell me what did you do to piss off the Black Lotus. They are usually harmless, playing Robin Hood to the downtrodden and impoverished. They only come after those who abuse their wealth by inflicting misery on others."

"There was a black-ops raid in Thailand," Blake explained. "We were going after the remnants of the Red Dragon. Several innocent civilians were caught in the crossfire. Three of them were Black Lotus - a mother and her two daughters. The black-ops was green-lighted by myself."

"So the Black Lotus kidnapped your family in retaliation, is that it?"

Blake nodded.

Sonya looked at the photo of the pomegranates. "The pomegranates are the symbol of Kishimojin. She is the Buddhist goddess for protecting children, easy delivery for childbirth, parenting and family - harmony between husband and wife, love and the well-being of her family." She tapped her finger on the photo. "Kishimojin has 1,000 children, but in order to feed them all, she steals away the children of humans to kill them. The intact pomegranate means survival, while the crushed one represents a death."

Blake's blood ran cold. "Who was killed?"

That, Sonya did not know. "Don't know. Could be anyone. When did you pay the ransom?"

"About a week ago. The pomegranates came to the house two days ago. Is there anything you can do?"

"Two days..." Sonya repeated. "The Black Lotus' M.O. is that once the ransom is safely in their hands, a picture is sent to the family. Once the family receives the picture, the kidnapped party will be released after seven days. Your family will be released in five days."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"I worked with the F.B.I. in regards to identifying potential terror groups that could be a threat to the U.S., and Earthrealm," explained Sonya. "I wrote the report on the Black Lotus. The kidnapped relatives and family members confirmed that after a week, they were released once the ransom was paid following a proper chastising."

'That much is true,' Elena thought. She had read the report herself, as the Black Lotus had a contact with the F.B.I., who had sent a copy to Number One and The Council. Number One was impressed with the report. It was that same report that had placed Sonya on the Black Lotus' radar.

Sonya's PDA began to beep. She retrieved it and looked at the screen. It was a message from Hanzo.

 **Director Blade. Turn on your TV. CNN will do.**

Feeling a sense of dread, Sonya picked up the remote control and powered the TV on. Then she punched in the channel for CNN.

The top news of the hour was that of a failed raid and rescue operation in South Korea.

"...this is just tragic," the anchorwoman was saying. "If you're just tuning in, there has been a raid at a Black Lotus stronghold on the outskirts of Seoul."

Sonya went rigid in her chair. Elena looked worried. Blake's heart was now lodged into his chest.

The anchorwoman cleared her throat before continuing. "We are going to continue to cover this breaking news. From what we managed to find out from our South Korean counterparts, the raid had been carried out by Executive Outcomes, a private military firm with close ties to former Army General Brad Blake."

Sonya knew of Executive Outcomes. They were a rival outfit, considered to be a group of loose cannons and trigger-happy nutjobs.

"As you know, the Black Lotus has kidnapped Sarah Blake, wife of Secretary Drew Blake, along with their daughter, Jessica Blake, and her husband, Lieutenant Aaron Lawrence," the newscaster continued. "In a tragic case of friendly fire, the hostages were slain by the Executive Outcomes mercenaries."

To back up this claim, security footage that had been retrieved by the Seoul police showed just that. The trigger-happy mercs had accidentally gunned down Blake's family in a state of bloodlust. This time around, the Black Lotus was innocent.

"Oh, God..." Sonya whispered.

Blake looked liked as if he had been stabbed. His family was gone, slain because his father thought he was doing what he thought was right. Then, he felt it, building up inside of him, like a volcano.

And then, it came. A terrible scream came from his gullet as he flopped to the floor, on his hands and knees, beating the floor. Within seconds, Colonel Flagg and Major Ronson came charging into the room, handguns drawn, but Sonya was on her feet, giving them both a silent order to stay their hand.

"DAMN YOU!" Blake screamed. "GODDAMN YOU, DAD! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU FUCKING FUCK! YOU FUCKING FUCK! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

Now, Blake was keeled over on his side, crying uncontrollably. Thanks to his father's arrogance, he would never see his family alive again.

"NO….No...nononononono..." Blake moaned as he continued to wail.

"What the hell happened?" Flagg demanded as he safetied his pistol and holstered it, with Ronson doing the same.

Sonya said nothing. She instead pointed to the TV. Flagg and Ronson got the gist of what had happened and nodded, both looking down at the distraught man in sympathy.

Once again, in his infinite wisdom, General Blake had screwed another person over. Only this time, it was his son. And his arrogance had cost him the lives of his daughter-in-law, his granddaughter and her unborn child, and his grandson-in-law. What made it worse was that the Black Lotus didn't even have to do a thing. Their blood was on General Blake's hands.

Sonya sat back down in her chair. "Flagg...Ronson...there is a car downstairs waiting for Secretary Blake. See him out."

The two subordinates nodded and picked up the still-wailing man, Flagg screaming out the names of his wife and daughter. Once Flagg and Marissa half-escorted, half-carried the sobbing Blake out of the room, Sonya clicked off the TV, and sighed. Now, there was Elena left to deal with.

"Elena."

The aforementioned woman turned back to Sonya. "Yes, Sonya...I mean, Director Blade?"

Sonya pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Without a word, Elena took a seat opposite her boss, wondering what was this all about.

Sonya decided to cut to the chase. "I won't tell you not to keep this a secret, because you will more than likely tell your superiors as to what had happened here today."

"So you know that the Black Lotus has sent me here?" Elena asked, wondering how in the Hell did Sonya find out.

"I've known that you were part of the Black Lotus for quite some time," the Director of Strategic Solutions continued. Much to Elena's surprise, Sonya didn't seem upset. Just amused...and annoyed. "And I also know that Strategic Solutions have been on their radar as well, trying to figure out if I'm a threat. So tell me...what do you think of me? And be honest."

"From what I've seen, you're only a threat if someone threatens your family or your friends. Other than that, you're actually pretty pleasant to be around, and both your students and the guys here like you. So what happens now?"

"You stay on until the end of the semester," Sonya replied. "Your contract expires around that time. After that, you're free to go."

Elena blinked. She was expecting Sonya to call in backup, forcing her to fight her way out of the building. She was even expecting Sonya to kick her ass for lying. This was unexpected. "Just like that? I'm free to leave? No repercussions, no retribution?"

"The Black Lotus didn't threaten my family, nor interfered with official Strategic Solutions business in any way," Sonya replied. "And I'd like to keep it that way. As you've already found out, Strategic Solutions is allied with the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. And both my husband and myself are friends with their respective grandmasters. I'm willing to bet that they also know about my past history, am I right?"

Elena nodded.

Sonya folded her fingers. "I'm not going to stop you, Elena, nor will I try and stop you from reporting this to your bosses. But I got to keep this business clean. I'm letting you go when your contract is over. You can tell your boss that so long as they don't hinder any operatives and/or operations from Strategic Solutions and Logistics, then I will show the same courtesy in return. I will expect an answer later on or tomorrow the latest."

"So you're proposing a non-aggression pact between your company and the Black Lotus?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. You may go."

Elena stood up and walked out of the room. Sonya leaned back into her chair and sighed. 'Blake, you fool,' she thought, cursing the elder Blake. 'All you had to do was wait five more days. Had you waited the five days, then they wouldn't have been killed. Their deaths are on your head.'

"General Blake is a dead man once the Black Lotus gets their hands on him," Sonya mused to herself as she calmed herself down.

Sonya looked at the photo. It was of the Cage family, consisting of herself, Johnny and their daughters. The gears inside her head began to turn as she wondered how Cassie would take the news that her mother was the head of Strategic Solutions.

Sonya then made a decision. Just as Johnny was grooming Roxy to follow him into the movie business, Sonya would groom Cassie to become her successor, with Jacqui as her No.2.

* * *

Later on...

Johnny was waiting for her when Sonya had came home. Like Sonya, Hanzo had sent him a message in regards to the failed raid that ended with the deaths of Secretary Blake's family. Like Sonya, the deaths had shook him.

He was waiting for her inside the living room. Cassie and Roxy were out with Jacqui. Sonya said nothing as she walked over to her husband and embraced him. Johnny also said nothing as he returned the embrace, allowing his wife to draw onto him for support.

Neither person knew that in the coming days, events surrounding Secretary Blake and his father would take a much more tragic turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Snafu's Notes: Here it is. The final chapter of Mortal Kombat: Consequences.

Unknown Location.

"Praised to be the Order that has been brought forth from the very edge of Chaos."

The meeting of the senior members of the Black Lotus was now underway. And Number One was not very happy. "Report," he ordered. "What the Hell happened?!"

Sister Pluto, wearing a simple mask, but her uniform showed that she was part of the South Korean military, gave her report. "We have underestimated the PMC that General Blake had called in," she explained. "He hired Executive Outcomes."

"I know of them," Mother Earth said. "Loose cannons. They prefer to shoot now and ask questions later. I was able to find out that they found and tortured one of our number in order to get the location of the hideout where Blake's family was located. Then they killed him. By the time we discovered his body, the raid was taking place."

"Probably the first time that we were not responsible for the deaths of innocents," Number One grumbled. "Do we know where the main HQ for Executive Outcomes is?"

"Yes, Number One. We do," confirmed Lady Venus. "Their main headquarters is in Paris."

Number One nodded. "Good. We gave them fair warning, that if anyone interfered, then they will be pay the price. I want Executive Outcomes a footnote by the end of the week."

"Yes, Number One," Venus said.

Number One sighed irritably. "Do anybody have any good news they would like to share?"

Elder Jupiter cleared his throat. "We do. Ironically it coincides with General Blake and his son."

"How is that good news?" Number One demanded.

"We now know the identity of The Director of Strategic Solutions," Jupiter explained. "Secretary Blake, in his desperation, tried to appeal to The Director of Strategic Solutions for aid. Our mole has confirmed the identity of The Director."

Number One leaned in his seat. The other members of the Council now had their attention on Jupiter. "Well?" Number One demanded.

Jupiter turned to Saturn. "You owe me five grand, you old Russian dog."

Saturn's eyes went wide at the realization. "Bozhe moi," he muttered in Russian.

While Saturn continued to curse in Russian, Jupiter addressed the other. "The Director is Sonya Blade."

"This has been confirmed?" Number One asked.

"Our mole confirmed it. Blade herself also confirmed it, as she founded the organization with her husband," Jupiter replied. "There's more. Our mole's cover has been compromised."

The Council fell silent at Jupiter's words.

"Apparently, Director Blade was privy to the fact that 'Elena' was sent by us for quite some time," Jupiter continued. "She knew, but did nothing, as she correctly assumed that we sent 'Elena' to see if she was a threat."

"And 'Elena?'" Number One asked.

"She's alive and well. Although Director Blade will let her go once her contract with Strategic Solutions expire. There's something else. Director Blade is proposing a non-aggression pact between her organization and us. We don't interfere with her business and she will do the same with us."

"Hmm...interesting," Number One mused. "Just when I think I've seen it all. What better way to hide in plain sight than to act as an employee...okay, majority vote. All in favor of the non-aggression pact proposed by Director Blade?"

Nine hands raised in the air.

"Motion passed," Number One said. He turned to Jupiter. "Contact 'Elena.' Tell to relay to Director Blade that we have agreed to the terms. On second thought, belay that order. Contact 'Elena,' and have her give me Director Blade's number. I would like to contact her myself."

"And 'Elena?'" Jupiter asked.

"Just to be on the safe side, bring her out of California. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

East Potomac Park, Washington, D.C. - the following day.

Secretary Drew Blake sat on a bench, looking out at the Potomac River.

He had been here all night, catatonic and numb. He had cried for the deaths of his wife, his daughter and her unborn child, and his son-in-law when he had left Los Angeles. By the time he had arrived back in Washington, he had no more tears to shed. He had ignored the calls from his fellow co-workers offering their condolences once it became known that his family had been slain.

In his lap, was his Glock 19 pistol. Next to him, was a sealed envelope, addressed to his brother-in-law, who was a detective in the D.C. police force, and his cellphone. His cellphone had rang for the umpteenth time, but he didn't answer it. Probably one of his co-workers offering their condolences in regards to his family.

Blake looked down at his phone. Sure enough, it was a missed call from his brother-in-law. Blake picked up the phone, stood up, and flung it into the Potomac. He then walked back to the bench and sat back down. He regarded the matte-black Glock in his hand, as if it was his best friend. The slide was pulled back, showing that the weapon was not loaded.

But not for long. He pulled out a clip from his pocket, and loaded it into the Glock, the slide snapping into place. Blake pulled the slide back, loading a round into the chamber. He placed the weapon back into his lap, and turned his attention back to the waterfront.

The Glock in his hand had been a gift from his father. It was also the same weapon he had used to end his life. He had stopped by his home before coming to the park. There, he found his father in the study, on the phone.

[Flashback]

 _Hours earlier..._

 _Secretary Blake found his father inside the study, on the phone. General Blake looked up, and saw his son enter. The elder Blake looked at his son's face. The cheeks were puffy from crying, while the eyes showed not only the look of a man who had lost everything, but also the unmistakable glint of anger in them...combined with madness._

 _"I gotta go. My son is here. I'll be in touch," General Blake said, hanging up the phone. He turned to his furious son. "Look, Drew...I was only trying to help you get your family back. I know you're mad, believe me, I would be too if they killed my..."_

 _"They didn't kill my family," Blake replied in an eerily calm voice. "Your trigger-happy mercs did that." He took a step inside. "They killed Sarah, my wife of thirty years..." He took another step. "...my daughter, Jessica..." Another step. "...my unborn grandson..." And another step. "...and my son-in-law." The final step now has him in front of the desk._

 _"Drew, listen to me. I'm not the bad guy here," General Blake insisted. "It's the Black Lotus. It always has been the Black Lotus. They started this when they kidnapped your family, and I'll be damn sure to finish it. What Sonya had done to the Black Dragon and the Red Dragon will pale in comparison to what we'll do."_

 _Blake looked at his father. Even now, he refused to take responsibility for the fact that he was responsible for the deaths of his wife and family._

 _"Five days, Dad," Blake said, still in that eerily calm voice. "All we had to do was wait for five days, and they would have been released. You killed my family."_

 _"Now see here, boy..."_

 _"You didn't pull the trigger, yet you condemned them to death all the same," Blake continued. "And you try and weasel your way out of responsibility."_

 _"Now that wasn't me," General Blake said. "Okay? What happened to Sarah and the others was a tragedy. But for you, you're still fairly young. You can rebuild and start over."_

 _"No."_

 _General Blake blinked. "No?"_

 _"No. You misunderstand, General," Blake said, ironically using Sonya's words from when she had resigned her commission all those years ago. He slowly brought the Glock 19 pistol he had hidden into view. "You won't finish it. I'm going to finish it."_

 _General Blake looked at his son for several seconds. Then, as he looked at the gun, and back at his son, the elder Blake had come to a realization._

 _With the loss of his family, Drew Blake has clearly snapped._

 _"You disappoint me, boy," said the elder Blake. "However, I'm going to look at this as you grieving over the loss of your wife and family. You're not thinking clearly. Eject both the clip and the bullet, put the gun on the desk and back away, Drew."_

 _Instead, Blake calmly flipped off the safety, and slowly raised the gun, taking aim at his father._

 _"So it's come to this, has it?" General Blake sneered. He rose from his chair. "I've put time into you, Drew. Blood, sweat and tears in making you what you are today. Without me, you would be nothing. People die everyday, boy. It's a fact of life. What happened to Sarah and the others...it was a misunderstanding."_

 _"I loved her, Dad," Blake said of his wife, his voice cracking. "Sarah wasn't perfect. She wasn't the debutante that you wanted me to marry. But she was mine."_

 _General Blake snorted. "Never really liked Sarah anyway. Not only was she not from a solid family of good standing, but she didn't give birth to a son, one who would carry our family name. Both her and Jessica were a major disappointment. Nothing more. They were only good for spreading their legs..."_

 ** _BANG._**

 _The gunshot was loud inside the study. General Blake felt as if he had taken a sledgehammer to his side. Looking down, he saw blood coming from the entry wound in his chest. His son had just taken out his lung. He had thought that his son wouldn't dare to shoot him._

 _He was wrong._

 _General Blake looked at his son, disbelief on his face as he collapsed back into his chair. The gun's barrel was smoking. "You...shot me," he said. Now, despite the pain, disbelief then gave way to anger. "You ungrateful little bastard!"_

 _"..." Blake was silent._

 _Blood began to pool into his mouth as General Blake uttered his final words. "You...you're no son of mine!"_

 _"I am your son," Blake replied. "Always have been."_

 _That said, he unloaded the remaining fourteen rounds into his father's chest._

 ** _CLICK. CLICK._**

 _Blake stopped squeezing the trigger once his gun was dry. He looked at his father, who still had a look of disbelief on his face, knowing that it was his son that had killed him._

 _Blake ejected the clip and walked over to mini-bar, where after taking a swig of liquid courage, opened a drawer, where he kept a spare box of ammo and several loaded clips. Blake retrieved a clip, pocketed it and walked out of the study, leaving his father's corpse for the maid to find some hours later._

[End Flashback]

"Drew."

Blake opened his eyes and turned his head. Standing behind him, was his brother-in-law. Aaron Malecki was a Detective First Grade with the Washington D.C. Police Department, and the younger brother to his late wife.

"You alone?" Blake asked.

Aaron nodded. "I'm alone," he replied. He walked over to his distraught brother-in-law and sat down beside him.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Blake asked.

"Sarah loved nature. You took her here on your first date," Aaron replied. "She told me."

"You're here because of my dad, right?"

"Yeah. His body was found inside your home by the cleaning lady earlier this morning. He was shot repeatedly."

"I know," Blake replied. He showed Aaron his Glock. "I killed him."

The younger man remained cool as a cucumber as his brother-in-law casually confessed to murdering his own father as if he was discussing the weather.

"He sent the PMC in to rescue Sarah and the others. They shot Sarah and Jessica down. The Black Lotus, despite kidnapping them, were innocent of their deaths. And do you know the worst thing about it is? My dad didn't take responsibly for his actions. He took everything from me and didn't even care. He called my wife and my daughter whore in all but name."

The distraught secretary motioned to the envelope. "My confession...and every single bit of dirty laundry my father and I had done over the past fifty years."

Aaron nodded and retrieved the envelope. He swallowed. "You know I got to take you in, Drew."

"Not going to happen," Blake said as he thumbed off the safety to the Glock.

Aaron swallowed. "Drew...listen to me. You shoot me, then you'll get the death penalty."

"I know. Stand up, and step back, Detective. And keep your hand where I can see them."

Aaron complied. He rose from the bench and took several steps back, hands in view of Blake, who now has his gun aimed at him. Aaron knew that his brother-in-law was a very good shot, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of his brother-in-law's wrath.

Blake slowly stood up, gun still leveled at Aaron. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for giving you so much grief these past years," he said. "And I'm sorry that you'd have to see this."

Blake turned the gun on himself, opening his mouth and jamming the business end of the Glock into his gullet.

"NO!" Aaron shouted, lunging towards Blake.

 **BANG.**

Drew Blake was dead before he hit the ground, the nine-millimeter round leaving an exit wound the size of an orange in the back of his head. His brother-in-law, originally coming to offer comfort to the distraught man, instead instead discovered that he was the one who had killed his father and was a witness to his suicide.

"Dammnit," Aaron cursed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It didn't have to go down like this, Drew. Damn it all."

His phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was his boss. Aaron answered the call. "Malecki...yeah, I found him. He's dead, self-inflicted gunshot wound. Send the coroner...Yeah, turns out he was the one who offed his father...he confessed it to me...I'll file my report when I come in. Malecki out."

Aaron Malecki would be later found standing over the corpse of his brother-in-law by the D.C. police force.

* * *

Cage Family Home, later that morning...

Today was Jax's birthday. Jax had planned on spending the day at the family farm. But Vera had convinced him otherwise, which is why he and his wife were at the Cage family condo in Venice Beach, visiting Sonya and her family.

Sonya Blade had emerged from the bathroom, fresh from her shower, dressed in an old T-shirt with the word ARMY emblazoned on the front, a pair of her favorite track pants - black with red trim - and a pair of tennis shoes. The smell of breakfast - mainly Johnny's self-proclaimed famous shadow pancakes, bacon and sausage - drifted into the bedroom from the open door, along with the morning conversation.

As Sonya pulled her hair back into a ponytail, rather than her signature braid, her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, Sonya saw that it was a blocked number.

Curious, the Director of Strategic Solutions picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Director Blade, I presume?" the male voice asked on the other end.

"You presume correctly," Sonya replied. "To whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is not important. You can call me Number One of the Black Lotus Society. A pleasure to finally speak with you, Director Blade."

"Likewise. I take it that Elena gave you my number?"

"That she did. I must say that I was very surprised to find out that it was you who was the head of Strategic Solutions and Logistics. Here, I had my money on the crazy Frenchwoman on your payroll."

"What better way to hide than in plain sight?"

"Indeed. As to the reason as why I am calling. Elena has told The Council of your proposal. We took a majority vote, and we agree to your terms. Rather than have Elena deliver the news, I chose to do that personally." Number One paused. "Although...your offer was quite a shock for the Council, as well as myself. How do I know that you will honor your end of the pact?"

"How will I know if you will do the same?" Sonya replied. "You are the head of a criminal enterprise who is for all accounts, the successor to the Black Dragon. I should be asking you that question."

"Hmm...fair point. Will my word of honor suffice?"

"I supposed it will do," Sonya said. "You have my word of honor as well."

"Very good," Number One said. "In regards to your identity as the Director, I will keep that a secret. As for Elena, it seems that you will need a new teaching assistant, as she was ordered to return for new orders. You have my thanks in not harming her, Director."

"Shame. I actually liked her. Had she not been on your team, I'd liked to have her on as a permanent member. Give her my regards when you see her next time."

"I will. Good day, Director."

"And you, Number One."

Sonya ended the call and pocketed the phone. She let out a sharp breath. Having the head of the Black Lotus was something that even she did not expect. But she was surprised to find out that the man was affable and courteous. Honestly, she did not expect the Black Lotus to accept her offer, but sure enough, there was now an non-aggression pact in place, which meant that the Black Lotus would not be a thorn in the side of Strategic Solutions.

At least, now she can focus on the Liu and the other revived kombatants.

* * *

The Cage children and the Briggs family were seated at the table, tucking in breakfast. Johnny was in the kitchen, mixing the final batch of his famous pancakes while the others were digging in. Sonya walked in the kitchen, gave her husband a peck on the cheek, before joining her daughters, her niece and her parents at the table.

"Glad you decide to finally grace us with your presence, Mrs. Cage," Jax joked as he took a sip of juice.

Sonya gave her former boss a fake smile. "Call me that again, Mr. Briggs, and you'll be spending your birthday in the hospital."

"Sonya, manners," her husband called from the kitchen. "We don't threaten our guests."

Sonya ignored her husband as she speared several pancakes onto her plate, followed by a couple of pieces of bacon. Meanwhile, Vera gave her husband the stink eye for his barb. Jax recognized the look and quickly muttered an apology to Sonya.

Cassie mimicked a whip cracking, complete with sound effect. "Whipped." She snickered as Jax glared at his niece.

"Cassandra, behave," Sonya scolded.

"She used your real name," Roxy noted. "That means she's serious, Cass."

Cassie shot her twin sister a glare, but remained silent.

Johnny emerged from the kitchen, a plate of hot pancakes in his hands. "Settle down," he said, placing the plate on the table and taking a seat beside Sonya. "This is Jax's day. No fighting."

"Sorry, Dad," the twins mumbled.

"Any more antics out of the both of you, and you'll be spending the weekend at the farm," Sonya threatened.

"You really have got to give me the recipe for your pancakes, Johnny," Vera said. "And you make these from scratch, too?"

Johnny nodded. "Yup."

"One of his few redeeming traits," Sonya added. "He cooks like a professional chef while I can't hardly boil water."

"How come you can bad mouth Dad while we can't?" Roxy pouted.

"Marriage privilege," her mother replied.

"Goes both ways," Johnny added. "She has her faults too, just as I have mine."

'Some more than others,' Jax thought as he took another pull of juice. To Sonya, he asked, "You talked to Cass and Jacqui?"

"About the both of them wanting to join the military?" Sonya replied. "Yeah. We had a family meeting about it. I gave them my blessings."

"And what about after we do our time in the Army?" Jacqui asked. "Did you talk to the Director about us, Aunt Sonya?"

Johnny and Sonya exchanged glances. They had talked about this the day news broke of the deaths of Secretary Blake's family. They both agreed that now was the time to come clean.

"You know something, do you?" Jacqui asked. "Aunt Sonya? Uncle Johnny?"

"Mom?" Cassie prodded. "Dad?"

"In regards to the Director of Strategic Solutions..." Johnny began.

"She's me," finished Sonya.

"You?" Cassie, Roxy and Jacqui said in unison.

Sonya nodded. She then looked at Jax.

"It's true," Jax confirmed. "Both her and Johnny founded Strategic Solutions. But it's Sonya who runs the show. She does work as an analyst and consultant, but that's just to throw our many enemies off her and Johnny's scent."

"I've been trying to get your dad to come and work for me, but he keeps saying no," Sonya said.

"Strategic Solutions brings in plenty of coin," Roxy said. "Which means..."

"Your mom and I are pretty much billionaires," her father finished. "Cassandra. Roxanna. Jacqueline. What we're about to tell you must not leave this room. It concerns the origins of Strategic Solutions. I find out that you broke your promise...well, there are fates worse than death, such as a year-long tour in Seido. Agreed?"

The three girls nodded.

As breakfast continued, Johnny and Sonya told Jacqui, Cassie and Roxy about Jax and Sonya's rivalry with the Black Dragon. Of how Sonya's first fiancee had been killed in front of the twins' mother and of how Sonya had lost her first unborn child to Kano. Of how in the months following Sonya's dismissal that she and Johnny led Kano and the Black Dragon into a trap, leading to the demise of Kano and their lieutenants. And lastly, of the chest still full of gold bars in the garage, stolen from the Black Dragon.

Cassie and Roxy knew of that chest that sat in the corner of the garage. Sonya had labeled it 'Machine Parts For Motorcycle,' and they had left it at that.

"So in effect, after stealing a sizable chunk of the Black Dragon's wealth..." began Jacqui.

"Your dad, Hanzo, Kuai, Kenshi and both Sonya and myself are litteral billionaires," Johnny finished. "Hanzo and Kuai used their share to rebuild their clans. Kenshi opened up several orphanages and a kendo school. And Sonya and I used some of our share to form Strategic Solutions."

"At least you're using the money for a good cause," Roxy said.

"Plus, being a philanthropist is a nice tax write-off," her father added, as both girls knew that their father donated to various charitable organizations, and still do.

As the conversation continued, Sonya's phone began to vibrate. She retrieved it from her pocket and activated it. It was a message from Flagg.

 **Director. Secretary Blake dead. General Blake dead. Blake gunned down his father before turning the gun on himself. Flagg.**

Johnny looked over at his wife. "Sonya?"

Sonya set the phone down. "Yeah?"

"Work or...other?"

"Just a message from Flagg. Nothing serious," she replied, not wanting to mess up the good mood.

Johnny decided to leave it at that. He'd question Sonya about it later.

Later...

With Jax and Vera gone to check out the farmer's market, and Jacqui and the twins training in the workout room upstairs, Johnny cornered Sonya in the living room. She was watching the news on the living room's flatscreen, the news of the hour being that of Blake's murder-suicide.

"I take it that's what Flagg's message was about?" Johnny asked as he stood beside Sonya.

Sonya nodded. "Blake returned home, and gunned down his father, before heading over to Potomac Waterfront Park, and killed himself in front of his brother-in-law, a D.C. police officer. But not before handing over a confession in regards to all of the stunts that he and General Blake had pulled over the years."

"So how do you feel?"

"Pity," Sonya replied. "General Blake wanted to play kingmaker to his son, and he didn't care who had gotten in the way, or who had gotten hurt, as I can bear witness. General Blake didn't show no remorse over the deaths of his son's family..."

"...and Blake snapped," surmised Johnny.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "The leader of the Black Lotus called me earlier this morning."

"What?" Now Johnny was alarmed.

"Everything's fine, Johnny," Sonya said. "We now have a non-aggression pact between Strategic Solutions and the Black Lotus. We stay out the other's way and everything will be fine."

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had no faith in me, didn't you?" Sonya asked, amused.

"When it came to those guys, nope," admitted Johnny. He extended his hand, and Sonya took it. "Come on. Cassie thinks she can take you down."

Sonya grinned. "That's what she said the last ten times," she said as she cut off the TV. Tossing the remote to the side, she allowed her husband to lead her to the workout room. She felt bad for Blake and his family, but that is a chapter that Sonya had long since closed.

Blake chose his own path. And he chose the wrong one.

For Sonya, she had nothing but the future to look forward to. Sure there was the resurrected kombatants in Edenia and Seido, but for Sonya Blade, it was nothing that she or her family can't handle. Her teaching career was thriving, and Strategic Solutions was bringing in coin. Sonya would make sure that Cassie and Jacqui would lead it into a bright and prosperous future.

But first, she had to knock her more rebellious daughter down several pegs.

* * *

Brookhaven Bistro, Brookhaven University - ten years later.

Brookhaven Bistro was a coffee shop and internet cafe located on the grounds of Brookhaven University that was popular with both faculty and student alike.

Sonya Blade had time before her next class, which is why she was there, seated at a table, sipping a cup of coffee. Some said that she was aging gracefully, as she had just turned fifty-three, while her husband was three years older than she was. Others said that she was subjugating herself to daily Botox treatments on her husband's dime, which is why she still looked thirty.

If only they knew...

The truth was a lot stranger than fiction. It was a year after the murder-suicide of Secretary Blake and his father that the Cage family, Jax and Jacqui Briggs decided to venture to Shang Tsung's Island in order to receive closure in regards to the Blood Code Incident. They were accompanied by Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi. While there, they decided to explore the old fortress, revisiting old haunts.

Sonya had found the helicopter wreckage that still held the remains of the S-F squad sent in to rescue her and Jax, the crew now reduced to skeletons. The mangled remains of Havik and Reiko were still in the heavily-damaged throne room. Johnny had showed Cassie and Roxie the courtyard where he and Sonya had first met nearly 20 years ago.

It was also where the elder kombatants came to contemplate their future.

It was on their final day there, that Johnny had made a discovery. Hidden inside what was once Shang's chambers, was a chest. Johnny had brought this discovery to Sonya and the others. The chest contained an ancient tome, written in Shang Tsung's hand. Shang Tsung had discovered the secret to Edenian long life, and Erron Black, the gunslinger on Kotal Kahn's payroll, turned out to be Shang's first test subject.

It was no coincidence that Johnny had discovered the book. He suspected that Raiden had a hand in guiding him to its location.

With Liu and Kitana becoming belligerent towards Outworld, it would only be a matter of time before they turned their attention to their former allies in Earthrealm, and Raiden wanted those kombatants whom he can trust.

As Johnny had said, "Looks like retirement will have to wait."

The two families and the grandmasters had talked it over at their beachside camp with Raiden, who confessed that he suspected that Shang was onto something regarding Edenia, but had to make sure. Fortunately, he knew of the trip to the old island fortress that Johnny and the others were taking, which provided him with the perfect opportunity.

Johnny and Sonya had agreed to subjugate themselves to the ritual granting them long life. Jax only agreed when Raiden promised that Vera would be by his side. Cassie and Roxy also agreed, as did Jacqui. Takeda would soon follow alongside his parents. Hanzo and Kuai both agreed, as did Kenshi and Suchin.

Of course, virtual immortality meant that they would always remain at their prime, and unable to age. Sonya would still look like she's thirty, while Johnny appeared to be in his mid-thirties. But they knew that it would also draw unwanted attention, which meant that they would have to relocate once Sonya retired in five years.

Both her and Johnny were still making plans. By that time, Cassie and Jacqui would be ready to take over Strategic Solutions. Roxy, on the other hand, had came into her own as an actress. However, Johnny and Sonya both agreed that Hawaii would be a nice place to hide out for about 30 years or so. Johnny could open a dojo under an alias (while claiming that he worked in film as a stunt double for...himself) while Sonya continued to teach down there.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Sonya turned from the window and looked at the woman that stood over her table. It had been ten years, but Sonya recognized her instantly. "Elena."

Elena smiled. "You remembered. I'm honored." She took a seat when Sonya offered it to her. A passing barista took Elena's order for a bottle of water. "Still teaching here, huh?"

"Not for long. I plan on retiring in about five years," Sonya replied. "And you? You're still with them?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "More than that, Sonya. They call me Number One now."

"Congratulations. So what brings you here?"

"Recruiting. Then I heard you were here and decided to say hello."

"Catch up on old times, huh?" Sonya asked.

Elena nodded. "Although...I am curious as to how you managed to find out that I was sent as a spy."

"Now I can't tell you all my secrets, Elena. All I can say is that you were made by an ally of Strategic Solutions, who in turn, told me." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Is that the truth?"

"When have I ever lied to you, Elena?"

"Not once...well, aside from hiding your identity as The Director. Word has it that you're grooming your niece and one of your daughters to become your successor."

"It's true. Cassie and Jacqui should be ready when they're both thirty. I have high hopes for the both of them."

The two heads of Earthrealm's most powerful entities continued to chat and banter, just as they had done when Elena was Sonya's assistant. It was like old times.

She had toyed with the idea of rejoining the military once she and Johnny relocated to Hawaii. But she declined. She missed the old Army life, but she enjoyed teaching more.

For Sonya Blade, with her family and friends behind her, there was nothing that she couldn't do. In a way, being kicked out of the Army 25 years earlier had proven to be beneficial for Sonya in the long run. It had forced her to grow as a person, and for the most part, she was all the better for it.

The future was not written in stone. There was still Outworld, the Netherrealm and Edenia to contend with.

No matter what would happen, Sonya Blade would be ready.

 **END.**


End file.
